


Memorias de un demonio (O cartas a Aziraphale)

by KillerQueen20



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angsty Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Musical References, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Crowley (Good Omens), POV First Person, Pre-Canon: Good Omens, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 24,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen20/pseuds/KillerQueen20
Summary: Anthony J. Crowley ha pasado 6000 años de su existencia en la tierra y por supuesto que, para un demonio como él, no han sido nada aburridos.Él mismo ha plasmado todas sus vivencias y sentires aquí, en forma de cartas dirigidas a su ángel. Pero, ¿Qué puede decir un demonio sobre la vida y el amor?





	1. ꧁ Antes de empezar a leer ꧂

**꧁ Antes de empezar a leer ꧂**

_Tenemos que aclarar que esta no es una obra cualquiera, estas son las memorias un demonio, quien abrió su corazón y aquí plasmó todo, sus ideas del bien y el mal, sus pensamientos sobre la vida, la muerte y el dolor, pero aún más, aquí escribió sobre el amor, en forma de cartas, dirigidas al que podría considerarse el amor de su vida._

_Aquí se encontrará el enamoramiento, el desamor, la aflicción, angustia, placer y muchos sentimientos más, provenientes del corazón y mente de un demonio._

_Si el lector considera estar preparado para esto, se le invita a proseguir._


	2. 🟔 Todos los caminos conducen a Roma 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera vez que nos vimos no sentí aquello que lo humanos suelen experimentar... todo eso lo sentí después.

**Roma, año 41 d.C**

**Querido ángel: **  
  
¿Te he llamado ángel? Sí, creo que lo hecho y honestamente, no me importa, eres uno, siempre de ahí para allá, haciendo lo correcto. Aunque, sinceramente, ¿Quién puede definir lo que se considera correcto en este mundo?  
  
¿Fue acaso dios, quien condenó a todo aquellos que se atrevieron a cuestionar su apacible mandato? Quien sabe ¿O fue Lucifer, quien arrastró a sus propios hermanos a la pena y el dolor eterno, enfrentándolos como si fueran enemigos? Ni idea. Lo único que sé es que de ahora en adelante me niego a aceptar el mal o el bien en mi vida y me atrevo a vivir sin que nadie cuestione si mis acciones son lo suficientemente perversas o terriblemente bondadosas.  
  
De nuevo nuestros caminos se han vuelto a encontrar, aunque me temo que así será por el resto de nuestra existencia, somos seres inmortales, después de todo, nos encontraremos hasta que este mundo arda y quede reducido en cenizas.  
  
Tengo que decir que siempre es un deleite verte, aunque sea en los momentos más frustrantes de mi eterna existencia, ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí, Los peores sitios del mundo se pueden soportar si estas junto a personas interesantes, y créeme cuando te digo que de todas las personas que he conocido (que no es por presumir, pero han sido varias) tú has sido por lejos, la más interesante.  
  
La primera vez que nos vimos no sentí aquello que lo humanos suelen experimentar, no hubo cascadas de emociones en mi estómago ni una brisa golpeándome en la cara como una revelación, tampoco hubo fuego artificiales y ni siquiera me cruzo por la cabeza que los planetas se hubieran alineado a nuestro encuentro... todo eso lo sentí después.  
  
La primera vez que nos vimos sentí curiosidad. Hiciste que fijara mi atención, siempre dispersa, en ti. Eras interesante e indescifrable, eras diferente a los demás ángeles e incluso pude haber llegado a sentir identificado contigo pero me obligue a alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, eras un ángel, puro y bondadoso y yo un demonio manchado por el pecado.  
  
Te habrás dado cuenta que las primeras impresiones suelen ser equivocadas, eso me ha pasado contigo. La primera vez que te vi pensé que eras un ángel idiota y ahora... sigo pensando que eres un ángel idiota pero que además eres virtuoso, afable, verdadero, eres más de lo que un ángel podría llegar a ser.  
  
Más allá de ser un ángel, eres una buena persona, y yo soy un maldito bastardo, esa diferencia siempre va a estar presente y es algo con lo que tendremos que vivir.  
  
No importa cuánto indagues ni cuanto inquieras, siempre llegarás a la misma conclusión, nunca podremos estar juntos ni mirarnos a la cara sin que aquel sentimiento natural de la enemistad se haga presente en nosotros, como dicen por ahí, todos los caminos llevan a Roma (Y escribo esta carta después de encontrarte en Roma, ¡qué curioso!)  
  
Tenemos que dejar de comportarnos como dos viejos camaradas y más como los enemigos que somos (Para ser sincero, por alguna razón, escribir esto me duele en lo más profundo de mi ser).  
Si nos volvemos a ver no me mires, no me dirijas la palabra: ignórame, solo así podremos ser los adversarios destinados a ser. Si no lo haces, me temo que esto dolerá más cada vez que te vea.  
  
No me queda más que decir: _Haz lo tuyo que yo haré lo mío._  
  
**_<strike>Con mucho amor,</strike>_**  
<strike>**_ Saludos afectuosos,_**</strike>  
**_ Atentamente,_**  
Crowley


	3. 🟔 Simplemente inexplicable 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tu manera de ser es inexplicable... Causas un efecto en mí, muy curioso, de una forma me molestas, y eso me hace quererte aún más.

**Reino de Wessex, 537 d.C**

**Querido ángel: **

Eres alguien difícil, ¿lo sabes? No creí que los ángeles tuvieran ese carácter tan complicado, a veces creo que debajo de esa fachada de un ángel puro e inocente hay un verdadero bastardo que podría dejar salir hasta los más egoístas deseos de su corazón, pero no quiere, o mejor dicho, no le dejan.

Vamos, se lo estrictos que son allí arriba con sus miles de "reglas" e interminables “trabajos” por hacer que exigen la perfección a cada paso que das, si lo sabré yo que sufro los mismo que tu aquí en el infierno. Lo ves, después de todo, no somos tan diferentes.

Pero te niegas a cambiar tu percepción de las cosas, ¿tienes miedo, quizás? Quizás temes yo tenga un poco de razón, que a ningún bando le interesa que es de nosotros, solo quieren que aparezca algo escrito en los reportes. Con lo felices que podríamos ser si tan solo dijéramos unas pequeñísimas mentirillas y vivir cómodamente vagando ociosamente por la tierra, pero no, eres demasiado bueno para eso.

Tengo que admitirlo, yo era como tú (si, alguna vez hubo algo de bondad en mi interior) cuando era un ángel, y mírame ahora, un fatuo demonio al que el cielo rechazó e hizo caer apenas las dudas erosionaron dentro de su mente y empezó a cuestionar.

Por alguna razón me atraes, pero sé que te repelo, piensas que sigo siendo un miserable demonio que solo se dedica a desgraciar la vida de los demás y a desobedecer a sus superiores, aun así, eso no ha evitado que sienta cierta curiosidad hacia ti que con el tiempo se ha convertido en fascinación

De una forma me molestas, y eso me hace quererte aún más. Me fastidia tu sentido tan estricto de la moral, me aburre tu rectitud (¡Hey! Soy un demonio, está en mi naturaleza actuar como un cabrón) y me mortifica lo despistado que puedes llegar a ser. Todo eso me hace sentir un instinto de protección hacia ti, quiero cuidarte y velar por que tus deslices no te metan en problemas.

Otra cosa que no soporto de ti son las despedidas, cada vez que nos vemos juramos que será la última vez, pero por alguna maldita razón, nos volvemos a encontrar y eso se ha vuelto un círculo vicioso para mí. Porque se ha vuelto una adicción para mí, no puedo evitar lamentarme por querer decirte sencillamente que no quiero verte luego, que quiero seguir viéndote ahí mismo, desde ese momento hasta el cansancio.

Causas un efecto en mí, muy curioso. En ti hay más pureza y candidez que en cualquier otro ángel y a pesar de haber pasado milenios en la tierra eso no parece haber manchado tu candor en absoluto incluso parece que hay más paz y amor en la tierra cuando tu estas alrededor, el mundo no te merece ángel, en serio.

Tu manera de ser es inexplicable (jamás diré aquella palabra que repites hasta el hartazgo cada vez que nos vemos) y lo es más lo que me haces sentir, me haces temblar y sonrojar como si fuera un chiquillo cualquiera, ¡soy un demonio, por amor de… lo que sea! Por más que lo quiera ocultar, esto amenaza con salir cada vez que te veo.

Bueno, en realidad, existe una palabra para explicar lo que me haces sentir, pero me niego a decirla, es demasiado… ni siquiera sé si los demonios podemos sentir eso.

A estas alturas lo patético se ha vuelto (¡ves lo que causas! Ahora me he llamado a mí mismo patético) parte de mi por lo que creo que será mejor dejar de escribir antes de que empiece a escribir más indiscreciones y cosas que no quiero se salgan a la luz y leas (aun).

Así que… Hasta que la vida nos vuelva a encontrar, o algo así.

** <strike>Atentamente,</strike> **

**Hasta pronto,**

Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prometo que en el proximo capitulo ya empezara el romance en su máximo esplendor estos dos primeros capítulos son para sentar bases :)


	4. 🟔 Cartas de amor a un ángel 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He estado tratando de convencerme durante tanto tiempo que hay tantas razones para no amarte, pero en mi desesperación por tratar de entenderlo me he olvidado de lo más importante:
> 
> No puedo

**Lugar desconocido, fecha desconocida**

**Querido ángel: **

Te amo.

Si, lo digo así de simple. No voy a gastar papel ni tinta escribiendo razones ni explicaciones porque tengo toda una eternidad para hacerlo.

Solo puedo decirte que cuando estábamos juntos me sentía sin aliento, sentía el mundo temblar bajo mis pies y no quería nada más. Y eso fue solo el principio.

¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Te observo con atención cuando te tengo cerca, apreció lo que dices e intento indagar lo que callas, veo tú interés por ciertas cosas, la manera en que mueves las manos despistadamente cuando el nerviosismo te gana, ojeo tus ademanes, adoro tú mirada, contemplo tus ojos como algo que hace que mantenga los pies en la tierra, recordándome que tengo que desviar mi mirada antes de terminar perdiéndome… y nunca terminó de descifrarte.

He estado tratando de convencerme durante tanto tiempo que hay tantas razones para no amarte, pero en mi desesperación por tratar de entenderlo me he olvidado de lo más importante:

_No puedo._

¡Oh, Aziraphale! Tu siempre tan querido, tan encantador, tan bueno; y yo… yo soy solo un desastre de demonio.

Te contaré un secreto que quiero que quede entre nosotros: no soy bueno, nunca lo seré, pero tampoco soy el maldito bastardo que el cielo te quiere hacer creer.

Todos los seres son como… ¡ensaladas! Sí, eso es… ensaladas. Somos cosas buenas y malas picadas y mezcladas en una vinagreta de confusión y conflicto

O al menos esa es mi excusa, una pobre y terrible excusa que tengo que decir para poder creer que entre nosotros podría llegar a haber algo.

No quiero hacerme falsas esperanzas, puedo oír en mi cabeza tu voz diciéndome que no somos más que enemigos, enemigos hereditarios, mejor dicho. Eso me causa un gran pesar. Y no sé porque presiento que cargare con este sentimiento durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

A veces sueño despierto (y a veces dormido) y me dejo deslumbrar con lo que veo en eso sueños. ¿Qué es lo que me deslumbra? Lo maravilloso si el "nosotros" existiera. Pero no quiero vivir preguntándome lo que podríamos haber sido. Pero simplemente no, no soy esa clase de demonio.

Te podría prometer el cielo, pero ya has estado allí (y yo no quiero volver), te daría mil y un maravillas sino fuera porque tú ya eres una, te podría construir castillos dignos de un cuento de hadas, pero no es lo que quiero, no quiero un cuento de hadas ni fantasía porque eso no eres tu… eres mucho más que eso, tú, eres real.

Eso es lo único que yo te ofrezco: realidad, así, solo eso porque es lo único que tengo; no me aferro de ninguna forma a la perfección, aunque debo decir que me estaría contradiciendo… tu eres la cosa más perfecta de la creación (hago un paréntesis aquí para señalarte lo cursi que me has vuelto).

Si he decidido decirte todo esto no es porque quiera que me correspondas (lo vuelvo a decir, tenemos toda una eternidad para eso), no, esto no tiene nada que ver con mis egoístas deseos. Simplemente era necesario que te dieras por enterado: eres tu quien arrebata mis suspiros, tu bondad, tu fuerza silenciosa y tu celestial presencia ha terminado por rebasarme. No hay duda alguna, ya esto es amor.

Si después de esto decides tratarme como un desconocido lo entenderé, si es eso lo que quieres lo respetare, solo necesitaba sacarme este peso de encima no importa que ni siquiera quieras volver a verme, todo lo que quería era decir mi verdad.

_Haz lo tuyo que yo haré lo mío._

** _Con todo el amor que un demonio puede dar,_ **

Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Por cierto, ¿notaron la referencia a Lemony Snicket que añadí?


	5. 🟔 Soledad y esperanza 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo admito, tú, Aziraphale, eres la única esperanza en la vida de este pobre y patético demonio, y seguramente lo que lo mantiene con vida.

**Venecia, 1519**

**Querido ángel:**

Esta es la primera carta que te escribo en mucho tiempo, desde aquella que te escribí y envié hace años y tú…

Tú no contestaste.

Sé que te prometí que no me importaría lo que hicieras después de leer la carta, pero la verdad es que…

_Mentí._

La verdad es que extraño escuchar de ti. La soledad es muy sentimiento muy feo, ¿sabes? Me he acostumbrado tanto a verte y escucharte que el simple hecho de saber nada sobre ti me hace sentir muy mal, casi enfermo.

Todos mis pensamientos son para ti. Es decir, a veces (por no decir siempre) vivo con una (gran) sensación de nostalgia; atormentado, inquieto, indeciso, con mil cosas en la mente, pero siempre termino pensando en ti. Todas mis cavilaciones han sido acompañadas por tu afable y dulce imagen, a veces estática y sempiternamente iluminada por el brillo de tus ojos; y cada vez que apareces en mi mente, no pienso en nada mas en particular, simplemente son momentos donde me siento en paz conmigo mismo, donde me siento revolucionado y tranquilo al mismo tiempo.

Sucede que cuando estoy contigo no siento nada, ni tristeza, ni vacío, la angustia y el desasosiego parecen no haber existido nunca para mí y creo que ni tú mismo eres consciente de los sentimientos que generas. Por eso, cuando estoy contigo, me obligo a añorar la melancolía, porque sé que cuando te vayas, ella volverá irremediablemente causándome un rato amargo.

Eres un ser simplemente extraordinario, y tienes un poder extremadamente intenso en ti, uno capaz de poner a un demonio de rodillas (y créeme, ya lo has hecho) No sé a qué se deba, ¿es quizás la paz que irradias? ¿O probablemente es la esperanza que me das? Si, lo admito, tú, Aziraphale, eres la única esperanza en la vida de este pobre y patético demonio, y seguramente lo que lo mantiene con vida.

Ha sido imposible no sentirme despojado de toda mi oscuridad con el único hecho de tenerte frente a mí; tú, sin hacer nada, provocas en mí la paz y la felicidad que el resto del tiempo no encuentro por ningún lado, y cuando ya no estás más, las crueles emociones vuelven a mi como una triste y constante compañera.

Creo que ya me he sobrepasado, debo hacer caso a mi promesa y dejar de insistir, eso es lo que quieres, ¿no es así?

He estado en Italia y conocí a un buen tipo, Da Vinci creo que se llama. Me recuerda a ti (¡carajo! Otra cosa que me hace pensar en ti), es tan energético y brillante, siempre tan concentrado en su obra que en todo lo demás. Probablemente ya lo has conocido, ¡pero qué diablos digo! ¡es el renacimiento! Todos hablan sobre él y seguramente alguien tan ilustrado e inteligente como tú ya lo debió haber conocido.

Un día terminamos ambos borrachos, uff deberías saber que, a pesar de ser un genio, ese Da Vinci puede ser muy pesado borracho. Vi algunos de sus cuadros y bocetos y le dije: “_Oye Leo, tu podrías dibujarme tal como en tu cuadro ese de la Gioconda, ¿Por qué no lo haces?_” ¡Y accedió! Es un gran cuadro, algún día te lo mostraré, si es que nos volvemos a encontrar.

Mierda, los más seguro es que te canses de estas cartas (si no es que ya lo hiciste) pero debes saber que te escribo porque quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerlo. No te escribo por obligación, nunca lo he sentido así. Te escribo porque me gusta hablar contigo, porque me gusta escribirte, aunque tu ni siquiera me respondas.

Si quieres, toma mi vida, llévate todo de mí, pero eso nunca va evitar que sienta todo esto hacía ti.

No puedo pelear contra este sentimiento.

Quisiera estar junto a ti…

Pero seguramente sigo siendo un enemigo ante tus ojos.

No lo quisiera admitir, pero eso me duele.

** _Sinceramente tuyo,_ **

Crowley


	6. 🟔 Oda a la Lujuria 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta carta no es nada más que un oda a la lujuria. Aquella que me haces sentir cada vez que te veo.

**Lugar desconocido, fecha desconocida**

**Querido ángel:**  
  
En la cama. En el piso. Contra la pared. En la completa oscuridad. En la total claridad. Fuerte. Tranquilo. Rápido. Muy, muy lento.  
  
Me haces sentir... cosas... ¡Eso es! Cosas que ningún demonio debería sentir. Mis sentimientos hacia ti han crecido más en vez de detenerse, y creo que así será por el resto de mi existencia.  
  
Obscenidades en tu aliento. Mi nombre saliendo de tus labios. Tus manos sobre mi piel. Tu sudor en las sabanas. Un jadeo atrapado en tu garganta. Mi voz susurrada en tu oído.  
  
Me atraes, es verdad, no solo románticamente sino en varias maneras, de muchas maneras diferentes. Pero no, no soy capaz de mancharte, de quitarte esa pureza que te hace especial, la que hizo que me enamorara de ti. No soy tan bastardo.  
  
Tensos músculos. Manos apretadas. Dientes. Lenguas. Dedos suaves. Toques. Apretones.  
  
Este amor que siento hacia ti ya ha rozado el borde de la locura. Me enloqueces. Esos ojos, ¡oh! Esos ojos y miradas capaces de poner a cualquiera de rodillas. Aquella sonrisa, suficiente para conquistar el mundo. ¡Y no me hagas hablar de tu afable y maravilloso carácter! Todo en ti es simplemente divino. Si tu fueras dios te veneraría tanto que estoy seguro que nunca hubiera caído.  
  
Fricción. Golpes húmedos. Peso presionado contra ti. En tu frente. En tu espalda. De tu lado.  
  
Esta carta no es nada más que un oda a la lujuria. Aquella que me haces sentir cada vez que te veo, mezclada entre sentimientos mucho más puros pero inconcebibles para un demonio.  
  
Gemidos ahogados. Gritos de descaro. Tu nombre repetido. Mi nombre, solo una vez.

No debería sentir esto, ni siquiera debería pensar en ti de la manera en que lo hago. Pero aquí estamos, tú, un ángel lleno de bondad y amor, y yo... simplemente un desastre.  
  
Todo lo que quiero es...  
  
Felicidad  
  
Latidos de corazón. Inhalaciones. Enfriamiento de piel. Aliento caliente. Sueño tranquilo. Euforia.  
  
Enviaré esta carta, aunque probablemente mañana ni siquiera recuerde lo que escribí en ella. Pero lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que, aunque no recuerde nada, sé que seguirás haciéndome sentir todo esto, sé que te seguiré amando.  
  
_¿Lo seguirás haciendo tú?  
_  
**_Completamente tuyo,_**

Crowley


	7. 🟔 Amarte 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque me enamore de ti, idiota.
> 
> Me enamore de ti, aunque yo no sabía nada del amor.
> 
> Porque esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer: Amarte

**Londres, 1609**

**Querido ángel: **

Debería sentirme avergonzado por aquella carta que escribí hace tiempo, pero ¡oh, sorpresa! No lo estoy, no me arrepiento de haberla escrito ya que aquellas palabras representan un parte de lo que siento por ti. Pasión, locura, veneración, amor, y sinceridad son solo una pequeña parte de lo mucho que siento por ti.

Se supone que alguien de mi clase no debería actuar ni sentirse de esta manera, pero algo que los demás olvidan es que:

Yo soy yo

He hecho lo que tú me has dicho, he ayudado y hecho milagros, todo en contra de mi naturaleza, porque ante ti no soy más que un simple esclavo, gobernando bajo tus ordenes, te lo digo ahora y te lo digo siempre, eres capaz de conquistar al mundo.

No obedezco a nadie más que a ti, a ti y a tus ideales apasionados, tu fuerte determinación, tus hermosas palabras y tu calidez.

Siento que soy presuntuoso al decir esto, pero no puedo evitarlo; Creo que tú y yo podemos tener un gran amor.

Quisiera compararnos con Hamlet y Ofelia, pero sé que no somos ni seremos alguien tan desquiciado como Hamlet, somos Ofelia, tan ciegamente enamorados, pero siendo controlados por los deseos de los demás y no los nuestros, pero ni yo quiero ser Ofelia ni quiero que tú lo seas, no quiero terminar con el corazón roto ni perder la cordura acabando conmigo mismo.

Somos más que simples humanos y eso siempre lo hemos sabido, somos poderosos seres, destinados a ser enemigos y no amarse, porque espero que lo hagas. Espero que al menos una mínima parte de lo que siento sea recíproco.

Porque me enamore de ti, idiota.

Me enamore de ti, aunque yo no sabía nada del amor.

No lo quería admitir, pero ya no puedo más, he querido, he soñado con besarte desde casi el primer momento que te conocí y solo te he amado más cada día.

Porque esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer: _Amarte_

Dudo de muchas cosas, pero no de esto, y no quiero que tú lo dudes, nunca tengas duda de que te amo.

Soy malo para expresar mis sentimientos y estas cartas son el único medio que tengo para manifestar lo que siento sin temor alguno: Créeme cuanto lo digo, créeme que te amo.

Pero a veces… a veces siento que tú no me amas, quizás no soy un ángel para sentir el amor a donde quiera que vaya, pero pensé que alguien como tú, alguien que tiene más amor en un corazón que cualquier persona con dos, sentiría, aunque fuera pena por este penoso demonio enamorado.

¿Debería seguir esperándote? ¿Cuánto? ¿Mil años más?

No me importa, podría esperar por ti milenios enteros.

**Siempre tuyo,**

Crowley

**_Pd:_** Siempre fuiste tú


	8. 🟔 Y debería odiarte 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idiota. Idiota. Idiota ¡Y mil veces idiota!  
Ugh, ¿Cómo es posible que, a pesar de todos tus defectos, sigo enamorado de ti?

**París** **, 1793**

**Querido ángel:**

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota ¡Y mil veces idiota!

¡Eres un insufrible con falta de sentido de autoconservación! En serio, me vuelves loco ¡Y no de una buena manera! De una manera fea, de la mala, de aquella donde me duele la cabeza de solo pensar en ti y tu falta de sentido común, metiéndote en problemas donde yo tengo que ir a tu rescate, ¡como si tuviera el tiempo para hacerlo!

Maldigo tus imprudentes e insensatas acciones; Muestras un desdeñoso desprecio por tu propia seguridad que me hace pensar si debería empezar a seguirte para evitar que te metas en más problemas.

Eres un ángel, pero eso no te exime de tener defectos (¡Oh sí, ángel! Por supuesto que los tienes) Eres tan terco y tan molesto, un imprudente que, aunque habla sobre no meterse en problemas, eres el primero en estar donde los hay. Ni siquiera yo, siendo un demonio he estado en tantos aprietos como lo has estado tú.

Además, tienes un amor insano por la comida (¿acaso no pecas de gula?) y estás tan enamorado (por no decir obsesionado) de los libros. Aun no entiendo como puede hacerte feliz comer un inmundo postre o perdido en una novela.

Debería odiarte, pero yo…

Ugh, ¿Cómo es posible que, a pesar de todos tus defectos, sigo enamorado de ti?

Eres un insufrible, pero también eres increíble. Siempre haces lo correcto, sin tener en cuenta tu propio bienestar, lo que siempre me sorprende.

Me sigue sorprendiendo tu bondad y buen corazón a pesar de la maldad del mundo que te rodea.

Eres un terco de lo peor, pero eso es, probablemente, una de las mejores cosas de ti. Eres decidido y valiente, cuando decides sobre algo, nadie puede cambiarlo, ni siquiera yo.

Apasionado en todo lo que amas, comida, libros, todo. Adoro como tus ojos brillan cuando comes crepas o cómo embelesas con las mejores obras de Shakespeare.

Tan firme y amable con todos. Y siempre sigues tus creencias, tan virtuoso y considerado, milagrosamente.

Podrías meterte en millones de problemas, pero, aun así, yo iría a tu rescate, como si de un príncipe gallardo se tratara.

Y podría pasar horas aquí, escribiendo sobre lo maravilloso que eres, pero no quiero gastar hojas y tinta escribiendo cuando puedo decírtelas, tengo toda una eternidad para hacerlo.

Si tuviera el valor para hacerlo.

Tú eres un ángel, y más allá de eso, un ser extraordinario; y yo soy un mustio demonio que solo espera que un día le ames como él te ama.

Solo puedo decir…

Me gustas.

Te adoro.

Te amo.

** _Siempre tuyo, _ **

Crowley


	9. 🟔 Maldito 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque no sabemos amar es por lo que renuncié al amor cuando caí. Y ahora, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, vuelvo a renunciar al amor, voy a renunciar a ti.

**Londres, 1862**

**Querido ángel:**

Escribo esta carta después de nuestra pelea, porque necesito explicártelo, aunque sé que, en tu terquedad, no entenderás razones.

Tú jamás entenderás las razones por las que hago gran parte de mis acciones, y honestamente, no espero que las entiendas. Esto es algo que solo le concierne a un demonio.

Estoy maldito.

Los demonios no sabemos amar. O al menos, eso es lo que dicen. Porque estoy seguro que nuestros recuerdos del amor se nos fueron cruelmente arrancados al momento de caer.

Y porque no sabemos amar es por lo que renuncié al amor cuando caí, cuando sentí como el fuego infernal me quemaba vivo hasta convertirme en un caído. Renuncié al amor cuando mi brillo se convirtió en oscuridad y me convertí en el ser rastrero que soy ahora.

Yo no elegí esto, ángel, yo no elegí ser un demonio. Si tuviera la oportunidad, volvería atrás en el tiempo y haría que nada de eso hubiera sucedido. Pero tampoco elegí sentir todo lo que he sentido durante los últimos milenios.

Estoy realmente maldito ahora.

Estoy maldito. Porque nunca podré recibir tu amor, aunque lo irradies. Estoy condenado a verte brillar a centímetros de mí sin poder siquiera sentir tu luz. No puedo creer que alguna vez fui amado, ahora lo dudo.

¿Sigues sin entenderlo? Aziraphale. Ni yo lo entiendo. Pero cuando estoy contigo es cuando realmente estoy bien. Estar contigo sin duda me hace sentir bien. Y me encanta verte sonreír. A veces me pregunto si yo alguna vez brillé de la forma en que tú lo haces, si tuve una bella sonrisa como la tuya... Oh... no te sonrojes ángel...cuando lo haces me haces tener ese sentimiento que no puedo explicar. Ángel. No me sonrías así. Detente. No me des falsas esperanzas. Estoy maldito.

¿Cómo se siente ser amado Aziraphale? Porque lo único que parece que he sentido es anhelar algo que nunca podré poseer. Porque estoy condenado al anhelo eterno. Sé que nunca seré perdonado. No hay redención para los caídos. Sé que nunca volveré a ser amado.

Y ahora, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, vuelvo a renunciar al amor, voy a renunciar a ti.

Créeme cuando te digo que, el no poder verte, estar contigo, hablar contigo o hacerte el amor (lo siento, lo he dicho impetuosamente) me matara poco a poco cada día.

Espero que entiendas el motivo de mi carta, necesitaba liberar todo lo que sentía antes de irme, antes de sumergirme en ese sueño profundo, no podía llegar a vivir con todo esto en mi corazón, necesitaba sacarlo y decírselo a alguien, y quien mejor que tú, mi amor imposible, el dueño de mi corazón y pensamiento, todo tu.

Recuerda siempre esto, te amo más que nadie, si alguna vez logras quererme de otra forma espero que sea de la misma en la que yo lo hago, me harías eternamente dichoso.

** _Mi amor eterno,_ **

Crowley


	10. 🟔Después de todo este tiempo🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque aun después de todo este tiempo…
> 
> Sigo enamorado de ti.

**Londres, 1940**

**Querido ángel:**

Hace mucho que no hablamos, hace mucho que ni siquiera nos vemos. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? 60, 70, 78 años. Wow, tengo que admitirlo, todo este tiempo sin ti ha sido realmente una espantoso.

En serio, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Un largo, largo tiempo.

Un muy largo tiempo, alejado de ti y encerrándome en mi mismo, algo que me ha estado enloqueciendo.

Y el no tener noticias de ti, ¡oh, el saber nada de ti! No es que me preocupes, claro que no, tu eres capaz de cuidarte por ti mismo, es solo que…

Patrañas, sí, sí me preocupo por ti, me importas, mucho más de lo que quisiera imaginar.

Escribir cartas es algo que la gente me había recomendado como una buena salida para mis "sentimientos”. Me burle de eso, pero ahora aquí estoy, haciendo exactamente eso.

Actualmente estoy escribiendo esto en mi escritorio, anhelando poder verte otra vez, sin importar que tan enojado estés conmigo

¡Quiero verte! Ha pasado bastante tiempo, así que voy a encontrarte. No importa cuánto tarde, siempre te encontraré. ¡Quiero olvidarme de las consecuencias y pasar el día contigo sin preocuparte por una vez! Quiero escucharte por una eternidad, ¡quiero cenar contigo por toda la eternidad! ¡Quiero escucharte hablar sobre la belleza de la vida para siempre! ¡Quiero verte!

Ojalá hubiera despertado antes. Quisiera estar contigo ahora, pero debo soportar esto. Es por eso que comencé a escribir esta carta en primer lugar, en realidad. Para esperarte.

Ahora no puedo pensar en nada más que en el momento en el que te vuelva a ver y hay un montón de emociones dentro de mí. Estoy emocionado de verte, pero también estoy nervioso de que algo salga mal. Odio sentir todo esto, solo quiero verte, hablarte, tocarte (lo siento, creo que eso ha salido de mi corazón y no de mi cabeza).

También me preocupa lo que debería decir. Por supuesto, lo más probable es que hable la mayor parte del tiempo, lo cual está bien para mí, pero quiero oírte hablar, quiero volver a escuchar esa voz que he anhelado escuchar después de todo este tiempo (¡Creo que incluso he soñado con ella!)

Quizás escribir esta carta fue una mala idea. Creo que solo puede empeorar las cosas. Los últimos años han sido difíciles. Aun así, cada vez que teníamos una breve reunión, una caminata en el parque, almuerzo o cena, o un encuentro en el trabajo, siempre me encontraba deseando un poco más tiempo. Antes de nuestra pelea, disfruté el tiempo que pasé contigo y estaba destrozado cuando nos separamos, pero no pude evitarlo.

Porque aun después de todo este tiempo…

Sigo enamorado de ti.

** _Con amor,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley


	11. 🟔 Cobarde 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tener miedo me hace un cobarde, un cobarde que desde hace mucho solo puede expresar su sentir a través de cartas y no frente a ti. Así que mantengo la boca cerrada y te veo alejarte.

**Londres, 1941**

**Querido ángel:**

¿Alguna vez me he quejado de tu falta de sentido común? Si no es así, déjame decírtelo: ¡Tienes el mismo sentido común que yo! Es decir, ¡Ninguno!

Aún me sorprende que sigas vivo, si no fuera porque he sido yo quien te ha salvado más de una vez, no sé qué hubiera sido de ti.

Aunque la verdad es que… iría a salvarte todas las veces que fueran necesarias, donde sea y cuando sea, ahí estaría yo, tu caballero de brillante armadura (O, mejor dicho, tu caballero de oxidada armadura)

Aun no olvido el ridículo que hice cuando fui a por ti, ¡Solo a alguien como tú se le ocurría contrabandear libros en una iglesia!, y yo, como el idiota que soy voy detrás de ti, como ha sido siempre, y creo que es algo que jamás cambiará.

Aun así, estoy feliz, estoy feliz porque te vi. Tu eres el único que puede hacer que un demonio sienta algo tan… puro. Pero es la verdad, estoy feliz, contento, extasiado porque te volví a ver, a pesar de lo enfadado que debes estar conmigo, por fin volví a verte, algo que había deseado hacer desde hace tiempo.

Pero, a pesar de lo contento que estaba por volverte a ver, me fui como el cobarde que soy.

Fue difícil irme después de eso. Solo quería quedarme y escucharte hablar sobre todo lo que sucedió mientras estaba fuera. Quería quedarme y verte disfrutar de tus postres, que sé que saborearás cada bocado. Quería verte reír de mis horribles bromas y sacudirme la cabeza mientras contaba mis aventuras, pero pude marcharme con la promesa de verte en alguna otra ocasión.

Me hubiera gustado quedarme, escucharte hablar durante horas sobre los libros que has leído recientemente o sobre cualquier restaurante nuevo que te gustaría probar o ¡cualquier cosa! No me molestaría escucharte todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Creo que lo disfruto mucho, no solo por tu voz suave, sino también por las emociones que se manifiestan en tu rostro. Tiende a encenderse cuando divaga sobre algo que te hace feliz, sonríe brillantemente y parpadea. Cuando estás agitado o molesto, tienes una cara que yo compararía con un cachorro molesto. Tus cejas se fruncen y tus labios se fruncen ligeramente en una línea alterada.

No es un ceño fruncido, no, tienes que estar triste para fruncir el ceño. Las pocas veces que te he visto triste me duelen de una manera que no creía posible. Un ser tan puro, de buen corazón y con buenas intenciones como tú nunca debería fruncir el ceño. Solo dos veces te he visto llorar. Y esas dos veces, casi me destruyen. Es por eso que haría cualquier cosa para hacerte sonreír de nuevo.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, aun así, decido irme, porque sigues molesto conmigo y eso es algo con lo aun no puedo vivir.

Porque tengo miedo, sí ¡un demonio tiene miedo! Tengo miedo al rechazo, temo que un día me rechaces y me alejes, porque soy un demonio y los demonios somos malos, malvados y que por esa razón lo nuestro sea improbable, por no decir imposible.

Tener miedo me hace un cobarde, un cobarde que desde hace mucho solo puede expresar su sentir a través de cartas y no frente a ti.

No tengo el valor de decirte lo que siento cara a cara, temo que cuando lo haga me derrumbe y esta vez nada me sostenga.

Así que mantengo la boca cerrada y te veo alejarte. Pero cada vez que dices adiós me duele gritarte que tomes otro trago, pidas otro postre, algo, cualquier cosa para mantenerte a mi lado un poco más. Nunca lo hago, obviamente. No puedo. Dirías que no y te irías de todos modos, dejándome más triste por el rechazo que si te hubiera dejado ir sin decir nada.

No me queda más que decir:_ Haz lo tuyo que yo haré lo mío._

** _Siempre tuyo,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley


	12. 🟔 Tiempos de Guerra 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y honestamente, no quisiera que me hicieran elegir entre tú y los ideales que estoy obligado a seguir simplemente por ser un demonio. Porque, sinceramente, te escogería a ti sobre todo las demás cosas.

**Londres, 1943**

**Querido ángel:**

Pero que locos tiempos estamos viviendo, ¿no es así?

Los últimos años han sido difíciles, ni siquiera he podido verte tan a menudo como quisiera, ya sabes, he estado de aquí para allá haciendo tentaciones y cumpliendo con mis tareas de demonio que no me ha dado tiempo de verte. Cosas del trabajo, supongo.

Si, la guerra es mala, ¿no es así? Bueno, para un ángel como tu claro que lo es...

¡Ugh! Esta carta es tan estúpida, tu efecto en mí ha llegado a tal grado que ni siquiera puedo escribir algo en una simplona carta.

He escrito esta carta como seis veces ¿Diez, tal vez? Es posible.

Creo que el no verte me hace débil ¡débil! Yo un demonio, uno de los mejores del infierno, no es nada más que un debilucho al verte (O al no verte)

Los tiempos cada vez son más oscuros y me he visto obligado hacer más maldades de las que un demonio común puede hacer, y no sé por cuánto tiempo más podré evadir la tarea de cegar vidas. No quiero convertirme en el mal personificado. No quiero, pero debo seguir fingiendo si es que quiero sobrevivir a esta locura ¿Podrás perdonarme si llegase a manchar mis manos con sangre de inocentes? (Porque yo nunca lo he hecho eso)

Las guerras no son inevitables, son los humanos que piensan que cualquier desacuerdo es irrefutable razón para iniciar una guerra, como si esto fuera un juego, ¡Y no una puta guerra!

Todo esto me ha hecho pensar (Sí ángel, aunque no lo creas ¡yo pienso!) que en algún momento nos tendremos que enfrentar, lo que hemos hecho o que la hayamos sentido no importaran en el campo de batalla, donde estaremos obligados a enfrentarnos y luchar como enemigos y no como amigos (O algo mas)

Y honestamente, no quisiera que me hicieran elegir entre tú y los ideales que estoy obligado a seguir simplemente por ser un demonio. Porque, sinceramente, te escogería a ti sobre todo las demás cosas.

Esta guerra ha durado bastante (Y te lo digo yo, ángel, que vi una guerra de más 100 años con mis propios ojos), incluso ha llegado a abrumarme a mí. Cada vez que despierto sobresaltado por arrepentimientos pasados, sostengo con fuerza tu guante, sí, ese mismo, aquel que pensaste extraviado hace mucho tiempo, algún día te lo devolveré si soy capaz de dejar de pasar las horas muertas oliendo tu colonia en él o trazando con mis dedos tus iniciales bordadas en el reverso.

Pero no puedo negarlo, esto es lo que hacen las guerras, perder la esperanza, con cada derrota, con cada triunfo, una pequeña parte de la humanidad se pierde y ningún poder divino será capaz de hacerla volver.

Yo perdí la esperanza hace mucho tiempo, cuando caí y me di cuenta que nada ni nadie haría que yo volviera a ser lo que fui antes. Y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Todo fue debido a una guerra.

Esto debe ser muy difícil para ti. No quiero que pierdas la esperanza, no, quiero que la conserves, eso es una parte de lo que te hace tan puro, algo tan sublime que solo puedo anhelar tocar.

No quiero que todo lo que eres se vea manchado por la pecaminosidad que existe en el mundo. Quizás yo soy un demonio sin esperanza, pero no quiero que tú seas un ángel sin esperanza.

Sólo espero, que esto termine pronto, que vuelvas a ver la paz, la alegría y el amor, que un ángel como tú siempre debe disfrutar.

Prometo escribirte pronto.

** _Sinceramente tuyo,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley


	13. 🟔 Libertad 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiero libertad, una verdadera libertad. Por más doloroso que sea buscarla, estoy dispuesto en sufrir durante su búsqueda que sufrir por toda una eternidad sin ella.

**Londres, 1945**

**Querido ángel:**

Sé que prometí escribirte pronto, pero no ha sido posible. El infierno me ha traído como loco trabajando, ¡Como si fuera un esclavo! Odio esto, odio estar cumpliendo con obligaciones que ni siquiera me gustan. Y no he tenido más que tres o cuatro horas al día para comer, asearme y descansar mis músculos.

No me gusta esto, quiero ser libre, mucho más libre de lo que soy, quiero hacer lo que quiera, ir a donde quiera, hacer milagros, tener alas, todo, por más miedo que dé tan solo pensar en esto.

¡Oh, sí! La libertad absoluta asusta, ángel, pero asusta aún más ser prisionero de la voluntad de los demás y no de la tuya.

Quiero libertad, una verdadera libertad. Por más doloroso que sea buscarla, estoy dispuesto en sufrir durante su búsqueda que sufrir por toda una eternidad sin ella.

Para serte sincero, te confieso que solo existen una persona quien realmente han sido importante en mi vida...tú. Y no hay nada el mundo que desee más que verte feliz...ese es mi mayor anhelo.

Solo quiero recordarte, ángel, que siempre existe otro camino. No hay un camino sin salida, sin opciones. Quiero que seas feliz, y nunca podrás serlo completamente si no eres totalmente libre. Ningún ser ha sido feliz siendo un prisionero.

Mientras vivamos de esta manera, jamás seremos libres. Sólo sentiremos libertad en los escasos momentos en que nos encontremos, sin tener que estar cumpliendo con nuestras obligaciones y con lo que todos esperan de nosotros ¿Cómo puedo explicarte que todo lo que nos han dicho es una vil mentira?

A veces quisiera que huyeras conmigo y empecemos una nueva vida, lejos de todo lo que nos han inculcado, pero jamás he tenido el valor de decírtelo.

Sabes que siempre estaré allí para ti, no importa qué caminos tomemos en la vida, nada puede cambiar el hecho de quien eres y que eres lo que más quiero en este mundo.

Muchas veces me despierto sobresaltado recordando la última vez que nos vimos, nunca debimos despedirnos dando por sentado que nos volveríamos a ver, ninguno de los dos se merece eso y ahora me parece imposible que alguno de los dos formemos parte de la vida del otro.

¿Puede ser eso posible Zira? ¿Podremos ser felices algún día?

Mi mente batalla contra mi corazón buscando esa respuesta, demasiadas cicatrices nos separan y aun así no puedo desengancharte por completo de mi vida, aunque mi cabeza, con insistencia, diga que te aleje. Estoy cansado ¿sabes?, cansado de huir de ti.

** _Completamente tuyo, _ **

Anthony J. Crowley


	14. 🟔 Ataraxia 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunque sé que eso ni nada nos mantendrá juntos para siempre, podríamos robar un poco más tiempo y amarnos, aunque sea solamente por un día.  
Y estoy decidido; a protegerte sin importarme lo que pueda perder en el camino, siempre que tu estés bien habré ganado la batalla.

**Londres, 1955**

**Querido Ángel:**

Espero que no te moleste que pusiera en palabras cuán maravillosa es la vida cuando estás en el mundo.

Me ha costado mucho escribir muchos de estos versos, pero los he logrado escribir, para ti, que eres lo que me mantiene vivo.

Tú y yo. Tú y yo, solos, solos contra el mundo. Cómo debería ser, como quiero que sea. Tú y yo contra el mundo, nada más. Quédate conmigo, eso es lo que siempre he querido.

Me es imposible no amarte. Eres bueno, eres generoso, bondadoso, lleno de todas las cosas buenas en el mundo. No hay ser más puro que tú y eso es por lo que te amo. Por ser tú mismo.

¿He mencionado cómo podría escuchar tu voz por una eternidad? Es tan suave y melodiosa, tan pacífica y relajante, y cada emoción que pasa por tu cara es palpable en tu voz. Podría escuchar tu voz y saber exactamente cómo te sientes sin verte la cara. Por supuesto, ver tu cara mientras hablas es algo a lo que nunca me rendiría, así que te miré todo el tiempo, dándote el murmullo de acuerdo o asentir con la cabeza cuando era necesario.

¡Y no hablemos de tu mirada! Ni de tus ojos, los tuyos que son los ojos más dulces que he visto nunca.

Déjame, al menos saber, que tengo una oportunidad en el futuro, que serás cruel y me darás esperanzas, y por más que sea imposible de cumplir, me prometerás amor y cariño.

Deberíamos ser amantes, sí, aunque no podemos hacer eso, deberíamos ser amantes.

Aunque sé que eso ni nada nos mantendrá juntos para siempre, podríamos robar un poco más tiempo y amarnos, aunque sea solamente por un día.

Podemos amarnos, por los siglos de los siglos, podemos ser héroes.

Por favor, no esperes a que nuestro mundo se convierta en cenizas.

Sé que te necesito, y sé que te esperaré eternamente.

Porque me he enamorado de ti Aziraphale, sin planearlo, sin preverlo...

Y estoy decidido; a protegerte sin importarme lo que pueda perder en el camino, siempre que tu estés bien habré ganado la batalla.

Sé que las cosas pueden salir mal, sé que toda la ataraxia en la que vivimos es tambaleante a cada paso que damos, así que me centro en captar todos los detalles de la vida, de ti, como si fuera la última vez que los viera, porque puede que lo sea, así que memorizo tu esencia, de modo que se me grabe en la memoria tu risa, el sonido de tu respiración, todo, porque sé que en cualquier momento las cosas quizás cambien, quizás en un día lejano extrañe todos esos detalles.

Y yo no quiero extrañar nada.

** _Sinceramente tuyo,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

**Pd.** ¡Carajos! ¿Yo escribí todo esto? Debí haber estado demasiado borracho, jamás debí haberme tomado todas esas botellas de whisky. No creas que he escrito todo esto en serio (aunque lo es).


	15. 🟔 Me Has Roto El Corazón 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No puedo evitarlo, tu eres la más cercano al cielo de lo que jamás estaré. Y ellos jamás lo entenderán.

**Londres, 1967**

**Querido ángel:**

Me has roto el corazón, ¿Sabes? Una simple frase y todo se desmorono a mi alrededor.

Voy demasiado rápido para ti, ¿eh? ¿Crees que es muy pronto para alguien que te ha amado desde la primera vez que te conoció? No puedo creer tu cinismo. Yo, tu fiel devoto a tus pies y tú, sin tentarte el corazón, en vez de darme esperanzas, las desechas a la basura como si de un desecho se trata.

¡Lo único que quiero es estar contigo!

¡Tú eres el desgraciado! ¡Yo no! ¿Tienes miedo? Porque yo no, te lo dije, estoy dispuesto a enfrentar mil fatalidades y más para estar a tu lado. Lástima que ese no sea tu caso.

¿Y sabes qué? Yo como el estúpido que soy, te esperare hasta que estés listo para amarme. Solo una cosa, ángel, si esperas hasta que estés listo, terminaras esperando el resto de tu vida.

Simplemente quiero que sepas, nada más, que lo dicho ahora son palabras que respiran porque te adueñaste de mis pulmones, tenía que liberar todo a pesar tuyo… y a pesar mío.

Mi único deseo es vivir contigo, alimentarme del aliento de tu boca, del sonido de tu voz y de tu sola presencia, sentir que nuestros corazones laten a un mismo ritmo y con cada amanecer estar a tu lado y observarte mientras duermes, jugar con tu pelo y apoyarme sobre tu pecho y sobre todo sentir que con el simple roce de tu mano en mi espalda puedo llegar a tocar el cielo, con tus apasionadas caricias y tus besos recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Quiero ser de tu universo el cielo y la razón para despertarme y contemplar los primeros rayos del sol de cada amanecer, de cada día en un lugar diferente. Mi amor, cada noche contemplo las estrellas a la espera que una de ellas me haga una señal y me digas donde estas.

Pero supongo que no puede ser así, estamos destinados a romper.

Quiero aceptarlo, quiero comprender lo mismo que tú, aceptar que no podemos estar juntos porque simplemente es imposible, ¡Un ángel y un demonio! ¡Qué idea tan absurda!

Pero no puedo, estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

No puedo evitarlo, tu eres la más cercano al cielo de lo que jamás estaré. Y ellos jamás lo entenderán.

Yo, sinceramente, ya no puedo más, ya no aguanto más, mi alma ya no aguanta y se va a quebrar por siempre. Te amo, pero parece no es imposible, y tú lo pareces aceptarlo, ¿Y qué más puedo hacer yo resignarme? Porque esos son tus deseos, y tus deseos son mis órdenes.

Hay cosas que no puedo cambiar, no importa cuánto quiera, o cuanto llore, no se pueden cambiar. No puedo cambiar el cómo se me aceleró el corazón que le di la primera vez que nos vimos, no puedo regresar las palabras a mi boca, ni puedo olvidar el suceso. Tampoco puedo eliminar la culpa que me consume cuando lo recuerdo.

No puedo cambiar lo que sentí cuando te vi sonreír por primera vez, con melodiosa voz que era capaz de eliminar todo el mal en el mundo. O cada vez que tu mirada se fijaba en la belleza del mundo, era una persona fuerte, que defendía lo que es correcto con su sangre y sudor, pero me demostró que además de fuerte, eres amable, bueno, bondadoso, virtuoso, eres más de lo que yo puedo llegar a ser.

Has estado tanto tiempo conmigo, y tan bien, que a veces se me hace difícil; pero, aun así, ahora no imagino mi vida sin ti. Me he aprendido de memoria cada parte de tu piel en escasos encuentros. Pero llevo toda mi vida odiándote por todo lo que me haces sentir, amarte es más divertido e infinitamente placentero.

Cada palabra, cada gesto y cada sonrisa que tenga hasta siempre, son y serán tuyos.

Ángel, recuerda que te lleve en mi corazón.

Que te llevo en el corazón.

** _Con amor,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley


	16. 🟔 Carta de un amante despechado 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caí. Caí por idiota, por curioso, por arrebatado, o por lo que tú quieras decir, pero eso no es ninguna fatalidad comparada el hecho de enamorarme de ti. Eso sí que es que es trágico.

**Londres, 1972**

**Querido Ángel:**

Estoy ebrio.

No te lo puedo negar, estoy ebrio y apenas distingo las letras que escribo entre los mareos y la vista borrosa.

Y te has de preguntar, ¿Por qué te digo esto? Es para que veas el efecto que tienes en mí. No digo que es tu culpa, al menos no totalmente, pero esto es lo que pasa cada vez que me acuerdo de ti y tus rechazos, y mi incesante búsqueda de una señal que me diga que podemos estar juntos, aunque sea solo por una noche.

El licor es mi única escapatoria para evitar la decepción que siento cuando recuerdo que algo entre tú y yo, un nosotros, es imposible. El alcohol me hace soñar, me hace fantasear sobre una realidad donde no haya ni cielo ni infierno, solo existimos tu y yo, y una larga lista de razones para estar juntos. Pero entonces, despierto de mi letargo y me doy cuenta de que la realidad es más dolorosa que antes y ahí vuelven mis mil y un razones para seguir bebiendo.

Pero me niego a decir que soy un despechado, ¡eh! Eso lo lastimaría mi orgullo. Además, no soy tan bastardo como para comportarme despechadamente contigo, a pesar de todos los rechazos que me haces sufrir, no encuentro razón para despreciarte por eso.

Así que nunca notarás el dolor que recorre mi cuerpo cuando pienso en nosotros, de mi parte jamás escucharás una palabra cargada de ira hacia ti, tampoco apreciaras mis falsas sonrisas ni como lucho para no derrumbarme por el dolor que he sentido durante cientos de años. Aun así, hay veces que caigo de rodillas, llevando de nuevo a ese círculo vicioso de alcohol y penas.

Caí. Caí por idiota, por curioso, por arrebatado, o por lo que tú quieras decir, pero eso no es ninguna fatalidad comparada el hecho de enamorarme de ti. Eso sí que es que es trágico.

Quizás debería renunciar a ti, soy atractivo, seguro y sensual, de seguro ahí afuera hay alguien quien está deseoso de estar conmigo. Debería renunciar al ángel de rubios cabellos y sonrisa dulce, capaz de expiar los pecados del demonio más pecaminoso ¿Eso debería hacer? ¿Engañar a la cabeza a base del alcohol y al corazón con alguien más?

Pero renunciar… yo no soy de los que renuncia, y menos a ti. A todo menos a ti. Además, eso es lo que haría un hombre despechado y ya te lo dije, yo no estoy despechado.

El destino es caprichoso y nunca sabremos lo que nos depara; pero lo que sí puedo decirte con certeza es que ...estaré contigo. Soy incapaz de odiarte, eres incapaz de ser odiable, así que, mientras yo viva, estaré contigo, para cuidarte o meterte en problemas, cualquiera de esas dos cosas, pero al final, no buscaré nada más que tu tranquilidad. Te lo juro, palabra de demonio.

** _Con amor,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley


	17. 🟔 Carta de un demonio enamorado 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No puedes amar a alguien a menos que te ames a ti mismo primero”
> 
> Mierda.
> 
> Nunca me he amado a mí mismo.

**Londres, 1975**

**Querido ángel:**

“No puedes amar a alguien a menos que te ames a ti mismo primero”

Mierda.

Nunca me he amado a mí mismo.

Pero tú, oh, dios, te amo tanto que olvide como se sentía odiarme.

Te amo tanto, no sé cómo ni cuándo pasó, solo sé que este sentimiento empezó a brotar poco a poco dentro de mí, lentamente sin darme cuenta, y entonces, todo estalló, un boom que me hizo caer en cuanta de que me habías hechizado en cuerpo y alma.

Olvidarte es imposible, ¿Sabes? Por las noches le hablo a la luna de ti y le cuento lo mucho que te extraño y siempre repito que olvidarte es imposible. Por alguna razón me siento unido a ti, como si nos hubiéramos conocido en otra vida, y sencillamente te imprimiste en mi alma y ahora te llevo como llevo al corazón.

No puedo estar sin ti y cuando no estas me siento solo, todo lo que me haces sentir (¡Amor!) se ha clavado en mi alma y siento que, si te pierdo, me volveré loco de remate.

Fuiste, eres y siempre serás, lo que siempre había deseado, con quien sueño de noche y deseo darme la vuelta en la cama y encontrarte ahí, apoyado en mi almohada, mirándome con esa sonrisa tan radiante. Tienes mi alma enamorada.

Cuando estoy contigo me siento vivo, olvido que soy un demonio y me convierto en un hombre enamorado, débil e indefenso, pero, de todos modos, enamorado y creo que eso puede superar todo

Quisiera gritarle al mundo que estoy totalmente enamorado de ti, más que enamorado, loco por ti. Con tu forma de ser arrolladora, conseguiste que tocara el cielo con las manos y tus ojos, en ocasiones profundos como el océano, otras terribles como el fuego y también tiernos y cariñosos como un cachorrillo abandonado, me derriten y me dan la vida y que, si dejara de ver algún día, moriría.

No hay forma de detener este amor. Mi amor aumenta cada día y a pesar de la distancia no creo que exista nadie mejor a quien amar, a tu lado todo es pura magia. En el silencio de la noche, asomada a la ventana siento lo mucho que te amo y aunque nos hemos separado nunca me has dejado.

Podríamos estar juntos, podríamos hacerlo todo, todo lo razonable y todo lo impensable, si tan solo olvidaras todo lo que nos dijeron alguna vez. No necesitamos nada ni a nadie.

Hace milenios que te escribo estas cartas y aun no sé muy bien cómo decir lo que siento. A veces siento que digo demasiado y a veces que expreso muy poco, que no es suficiente ¡Todo eso me vuelve loco!

Te he escrito enciclopedias completas sobre el amor que siento por ti, pero creo que todo lo que necesito es una simple frase:

Todo lo que soy y todo lo que alguna vez fui está ahí, en tus perfectos ojos.

No sé el dónde y aunque también estoy confundido acerca del cómo, solo sé que las cosas nunca van a cambiar para nosotros en lo absoluto.

Así que te hago una atenta invitación, ángel:

¿Vendrías conmigo y simplemente nos olvidamos del mundo?

** _Totalmente tuyo,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley


	18. 🟔 Pase lo que pase 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entonces me doy cuenta, la vida y el tiempo puede pasar frente a nuestras narices, pero lo único certero es que te amare hasta que se acabe el tiempo. Pase lo que pase, te amare hasta el último de mis días.

**Londres, 1985**

**Querido ángel:**

Cierro los ojos y respiro profundo. Esta es una carta para ti.

No tengo muchas palabras para decir y sin embargo hay tanto que muero por contarte.

Eres tú, tú eres. Eres…una de esas personas que no se olvidan fácilmente. Eres. Solamente eres.

Hay cosas que pasan, inevitables, inexorables. Como tú y yo. Como nosotros, como esto que tenemos. Cuando estoy contigo, de repente parece que mi vida no ha sido vivida en vano, de repente este jodido mundo parece un lugar perfecto en perfecta armonía y todo gira en torno a ti.

Sí, estoy enamorando (¿acaso no le estaba ya, hace muchos soles y lunas?) y jamás te lo he negado. ¿Y cuál es mi motivo para enamorarme? Los motivos que son otra cosa irremediable. Y no hay palabras para explicar porque te amo, solo sé que es así y ya. Quizás esto estaba destinado a ser, ¿Quién sabe?

Vaya, nunca supe que alguna vez podría sentirme así, como si nunca hubiera visto el cielo antes, pero es lo que me haces sentir, la manera en que me haces sentir es tan maravillosa, simplemente divina (Irónico que lo diga un demonio, ¿A que es verdad?) pero es la verdad, quiero desvanecerme en tus besos, que me sostengas fuertemente mientras todo a nuestro alrededor sucede y tomo el coraje suficiente para saber que esto no está mal.

Sí, porque hay veces en que niego a aceptar que esto es amor, me trato de convencer de que esto es una simple atracción, pero entonces, me vuelves a atrapar con tu sonrisa, tu mirada, con todos tus gestos y de repente me doy cuenta que estoy indefenso y cada día que quiero más y más.

Entonces me doy cuenta, la vida y el tiempo puede pasar frente a nuestras narices, pero lo único certero es que te amare hasta que se acabe el tiempo. Pase lo que pase, te amare hasta el último de mis días.

Hay algo que debes saber, aceptar. Tú no me mides. No me mides los sentimientos. Son míos, y yo los guardo, los atesoro o los reparto o me los quedo. Yo decido si regalar de ellos un centímetro o un cielo. Y a ti te los doy todos, a cuentagotas, en pequeñas dosis. Pero todos. Galaxias.

Pero tú… Tú no me entregues lo que no quieres, no me aceptes lo que no buscas. Aquí estoy, de todos modos, de todos los modos. Te me entrego toda, completa, única, inmortal, imborrable. No me olvides.

¿Me olvidarás? Eso no importa, porque de todos modos estaré enredado entre tu piel, el olvido, la memoria y los recuerdos. Soy tuyo. Por siempre. Por siempre soy tuyo.

¿Te olvidaré? Eres mío, ya te tengo grabado en la piel, el pelo, las uñas, la lengua, los dedos, los muslos…en el alma.

Podrán venir un apocalipsis, tormentas y estrellas colapsándose, pero aun así te amare hasta el final.

Este es el final de la carta que te escribo, que te escribí. Me despido con un beso, un abrazo, una caricia y un te amo. Adiós, y tan solo te pido un favor: Sueña conmigo alguna noche.

Te prometo que voy a estar bien. No ahora, pero sí pronto.

** _Con amor, _ **

Anthony J. Crowley

.

.

.

.

.

Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que el humo del cigarro se calara en sus pulmones, apretó con fuerza el bolígrafo para tratar de evitar el temblor de su mano dejara en evidencia su nerviosismo con cada palabra que escribía.

Dejó el bolígrafo de lado y leyó la carta, como si fuera la primera vez que la leía y él no hubiera sido el autor de esta. Con cada palabra, cada verso, cada frase dejaba salir sentimientos que nunca tendría el valor de mostrar ante Aziraphale. Las cartas eran la única manera de expresar lo que sentía, las emociones y pasiones que ni el cielo ni el infierno le darían la oportunidad de declarar a viva voz.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, apretándolos para que las lágrimas no escaparan de estos, le dolía, le mataba lentamente que Aziraphale jamás contestara ninguna de esas cartas, que llevaba milenios siendo escritas, expresando cada uno de esos sentimientos tan… inefables que sólo el ángel era capaz de que surgieran dentro de él.

Volvió a leer la carta, varias de las palabras torcidas debido al temblor de su mano, pequeñas manchas debido a las lágrimas que habían salido en algunos momentos donde escribía la carta, pero cada de los párrafos era una verdad, llena de fuerza y de sentimientos.

Pero, ¿Valdría la pena?


	19. 🟔 Amor de mi vida 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El amor nunca muere, aunque yo sí moriría por ti Aziraphale. Moriría por ti, pero yo quiero que vivas por mí.

**Londres, 1991**

**Mi muy querido tú:**

¿Tienes idea de lo que es vivir enamorado sabiendo que nuestro amor es imposible de conseguir? ¿Sabes la agonía que se siente al comprender que por mucho que te esfuerces en conseguir ese amor, jamás será tuyo? ¿Que, aunque sueñes con él y desees con todas tus fuerzas tenerlo a tu lado, tus esfuerzos serán en vano?

Desgraciadamente así es cómo me siento. Siento una gran impotencia de saber que nunca llegarás a ser mío, saberlo me llena de dolor, hace que me sangre el corazón. Aunque claro, ¿quién soy yo? Solo un pobre y desgraciado caído que lleva tanto tiempo a tu lado, quien te extraña, quien te adora, y quien te ama.

Sueño con que un día respondas a esta carta, con que tú guardes algo de mí dentro de ti, con que lo dejes todo y vengas a mí. Sueños, sueños y más sueños. ¡Como quisiera que los sueños si hicieran realidad! Pero el mío está destinado a fracasar, tú no me pertenecerás, aunque consiga tu corazón, porque es imposible esta relación. Vivimos en mundos paralelos, mundos que jamás se deben llegar a cruzar más que en la imaginación.

¿Pero quién dice que lo imposible no pueda ser posible? Por ello sigo soñando, imaginando cómo sería sentir tus caricias, tus besos, tus abrazos… Por sentirme amado y poder amarte de la misma manera.

¿Cómo sería si esto no fuera inalcanzable? Mi vida cambiaría de principio a fin, mi corazón estaría completo y vivo a la vez, sería completo entera y no parcialmente. Sentiría más felicidad en mí interior que incluso la misma Julieta al ver llegar a Romeo a través de su balcón. Sin embargo, de ilusiones se vive ¿no?

Nuestro amor es una meta imposible, pero el único que podría encontrar y que ha llegado a conquistar mi corazón con su perfección y personalidad has sido tú, y no podré tenerte por más que quiera.

Y eso me duele. Me hace daño el mero pensamiento de ello que hace que me hunda en mí mismo, en mi soledad. ¿Podré encontrar a alguien que pueda ocupar tu lugar en mi corazón? Imposible. Porque nadie se puede comparar contigo, nadie puede entrar a mi corazón con la misma fuerza que tú lo hiciste ¿Cómo haré para compensar el ya no tenerte junto a mí? ¿Cómo hacer para intentar que escapes de mi corazón y llegues al olvido? ¿Qué mi amor por ti disminuya?

¿Acaso es posible olvidarte? ¿Existe la posibilidad que hoy te amé y mañana no te recuerde? No. No es posible. Porque tu luz y brillo llegaron a penetrar mi alma y llegarán más allá del infinito, enamorando a todo aquello que alumbres. Pero puedo asegurarte, ángel, que nadie más que yo puede sentir por ti esta impotencia, esta lucha, esta ilusión de tenerte por fin aquí, conmigo, a mi lado, protegiéndome, amándome, besándome, sintiendo tu cuerpo contra el mío.

Me rindo. Tu no vas a corresponder a mi amor y yo no puedo obligarte a hacerlo. Supongo que somos enemigos hereditarios y siempre lo seremos, ¿No es así?

Esta es la última carta que te escribo, tu no contestaras ni yo puedo seguir escribiéndolas anhelando tan solo una pequeña respuesta. No puedo seguir escribiéndote sabiendo que nunca contestarás y que jamás corresponderás todo lo que expreso en estas cartas.

Tan solo te ruego, que no contestes esta carta, supongo que ya eres un experto haciendo, ¿Verdad? Si tu respondieras, solo le darías falsas esperanzas a mí, un estúpido enamorado. Si porque te seguiré amando.

El amor nunca muere, aunque yo sí moriría por ti Aziraphale. Moriría por ti, pero yo quiero que vivas por mí.

** _Eternamente tuyo, _ **

Anthony J. Crowley

.

.

.

.

.

Solo su ángel era capaz de provocar todas esas sensaciones en él, amor, cariño, pasión, ternura, y miedo, uno que en aquel momento lo paralizaba completamente frente a la puerta de la librería.

Mentiría si dijera que las piernas no le temblaban y que el temor no lo sometía completamente al encontrarse frente a la librería de su ángel.

Apretó fuertemente la carta en su mano y sigilosamente la deslizó por debajo de la puerta, esperando que Aziraphale no se diera cuenta de la carta hasta que él se hubiera ido.

Permaneció frente a la puerta unos minutos más hasta que finalmente el dolor que sentía en el pecho le indico que era mejor irse que seguir ahí torturándose mentalmente.

Se fue arrastrando los pies con pesar, camuflándose entre la multitud que pasaba por las calles de Londres siguiendo su día a día. Quiso ignorar el persistente dolor en su pecho acompañado por aquel nudo en su garganta que le decía que esa no era la manera de terminar las cosas, que tenía que darse la vuelta y volver, a expresar cara a cara todo lo que llevaba años escribiendo en papel.

Pero no, no lo hizo, siguió caminando, alejándose lo más que podía de ahí, quedándose con la sempiterna incertidumbre de si Aziraphale leería su carta.

_“Probablemente no”_ pensó con amargura, decidiendo huir antes de enfrentar los sentimientos con los que llevaba luchando durante mucho tiempo.


	20. 🟔 La tormenta antes de la calma 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan… bueno? Todo hubiese sido mucho más fácil para nosotros si tan solo… no fuéramos tan diferentes.

**Londres, 2007**

**Querido ángel:**

Otra vez estoy recurriendo a este método como son las cartas para recurrir a ti. Creo que es una costumbre que no he podido erradicar; siempre me encontraba con una pluma en mano a punto de escribirte otra carta, solo para recordar que hace tiempo que había renunciado a ti.

Pero supongo que ahora necesitaremos de las cartas para poder comunicarnos. ¿Tratar de detener el fin del mundo? ¿Tú y yo? ¡Que loco! ¿No es así? Ugh, ya sé que vas a decir _“No tratamos de detener el fin del mundo, Crowley, solo intentaremos…”_ ¡Pretextos, pretextos y más pretextos! Intentaremos ir en contra del plan “inefable”, por más que te empeñes en negarlo, esa es la verdad.

Lo que en realidad temo es que algún día tú y yo tengamos que enfrentarnos en el campo de batalla. No sé si podría lastimarte de algún modo.

Llámame egoísta si quieres, pero, ¡Eh! Soy un demonio, al fin y al cabo. El que actúa siempre pensando en los demás eres tú, no yo.

Ahora en serio, Azira ¿Y si algún día tengo que luchar contra ti? Preferiría morir antes que tener que levantar un arma contra ti. No obstante, ¿acaso ocurre lo mismo contigo? No estoy seguro; en realidad, ya no estoy seguro de nada. Antes creía conocerte, ahora casi no me reconozco ni a mí mismo cuando me miro en el espejo.

Y eso me lleva a pensar que quizás haya cometido un error involucrándome en toda esta mierda... Siempre he pensado que mi destino era estar justo donde estoy ahora. Ser el demonio de confianza de Satanás, confiar en mí para realizar la misión que definirá el destino del mundo… Lo más seguro es que si tú hubieses estado hubieras enarcado una ceja y puesto los ojos en blanco. Y, si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera esto, quizás hasta hubieras esbozado una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

¿Por qué tienes que ser tan… bueno? Todo hubiese sido mucho más fácil para nosotros si tan solo… no fuéramos tan diferentes.

No puedo estar a tu lado, Aziraphale, porque sé que tratarías de encontrar algo bueno en mí y no lo hallarás.

No puedo estar a tu lado, Aziraphale, porque según nuestros bandos, estamos destinados a odiarnos, no a amarnos. Y aunque me cuesta reconocerlo, pero esa es la verdad.

No puedo estar a tu lado, Aziraphale, porque te amo más de lo que podría decir o escribir, el amor que siento por ti me consume y me está matando. Desearía alguna vez haberte besado y que me correspondieras, pero eso no sucedió ni sucederá.

No puedo estar a tu lado, Aziraphale, porque en algún momento tendremos que tomar caminos separados y no sé si soy capaz de soportar eso.

No puedo estar a tu lado, Aziraphale, y quisiera eliminar esto que siento. Pero créeme, después de más de 6000 años juntos, me he dado cuenta que es imposible, y que tendré con este dolor dentro de mí, de verte, pero no poder tocarte (aunque ya lo he hecho miles de veces en mis sueños)

Sé que no podre enamorarme de alguien más porque es imposible amar a otra persona como lo hice contigo por eso debo olvidarte, porque sé que para ti no soy nada más que un demonio y un cobarde que no fue capaz de luchar tan siquiera un poco.

No puedo estar a tu lado, Aziraphale, porque amarte me hace daño.

Te podre extrañar solo en mis pensamientos porque en mi corazón estarás siempre.

** _Hasta el fin del mundo, _ **

Anthony J. Crowley

.

.

.

.

.

—Aziraphale…

—¿Si, Crowley? —respondió Aziraphale distraído mientras acomodaba algunos de sus preciados libros en una estantería, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo en cuya cara se imprimía el gesto dubitativo propio de una persona nerviosa.

Crowley no respondió al instante, tan solo estrujó ligeramente la carta en su mano, la cual aún tenía la tinta fresca, recién escrita en aquella librería, cuando el demonio, decidió volver a escribir después de tanto tiempo, inspirado por fin porque por un nada despreciable periodo de 11 años, podría estar al contacto con su ángel, sin que las circunstancias de la vida los volvieran a separar.

Aun sin saber qué decir o hacer, siguió mirando intensamente a Aziraphale, perdiéndose en el momento, poco a poco animándose en expresar sus sentimientos en aquel instante, cara a cara y no por medio de cartas. Pero cualquier tentativa o deseo de hacerlo se truncó al instante en que Aziraphale se volvió a verlo, devolviéndole a una realidad donde aquello era inverosímil.

_“Debió haber sido culpa del alcohol”_ se dijo Crowley, intentado culpar al vino de aquellos anhelantes pensamientos que había durante mucho tiempo había deseado llevar a cabo. Sin decir ninguna palabra se despidió, pero antes dejó disimuladamente la carta en un sillón.

_“Espero que por fin la pueda leer”_ pensó el pelirrojo mientras salía del lugar, optimista de que Aziraphale encontrará la carta y la leyera, respondiendo finalmente a una de sus cartas.

Lástima que aquella carta seguiría el camino de sus antecesoras y no llegaría a ser leída por el destinatario, que las vicisitudes y vueltas que da la vida harían que esa carta se perdiera en la inmensa biblioteca del ángel, incapaz de ser encontrada durante mucho tiempo.

Una verdadera lástima.


	21. 🟔 Pequeñas notas de amor (O algo asi) 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequeñas cartas de Crowley y Aziraphale durante el tiempo que cuidaron al supuesto anticristo.

**Querido ángel:**

Te escribo para asegurarme de que nuestro plan de cuidar al anticristo sigue en pie. No quiero que seas como los demás ángeles y eches para atrás, temeroso de lo que puede pasar. Si tienes algún problema, no dudes en llamarme, te daré instrucciones y estaré ahí para ti... Por el bien de nuestra tarea, claro está.

No sé ni cómo haremos esto, pero créeme que voy a hacerlo, que vamos a hacerlo, iremos en contra de ese tal plan "inefable" ¡Puras tonterías! La destrucción del mundo no es necesaria, y de seguro tú, con tu influencia angelical, llevaras al anticristo por el "buen camino", no dudes de tu capacidad porque sé que puedes hacerlo. No se lo digas a los demás, pero confió plenamente en ti, te confiaría la vida si fuera necesario.

** _Sinceramente,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

**Querido Crowley:**

¡Oh querido! Tus palabras... me han alegrado en sobre medida, aunque lamento no poder decir lo mismo de ti, eres un demonio después de todo, no debería confiar en ti... sin embargo, lo hago, déjame decirte, eres el demonio más bueno que he conocido.

Y no te preocupes, no me echaré para atrás con nuestra pequeña "tarea", pero déjame decirte que no trataremos de detener el plan inefable, y no te burles de eso, sé que es difícil de comprender, pero el plan inefable es simplemente... eso, inefable, difícil de comprender incluso para nosotros los ángeles.

Tengo que irme, querido, pero esto no es un adiós, por supuesto que no, seguiremos en contacto,

** _¡Mantente a salvo!_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell

**Querido ángel:**

¡No vuelvas a decir que soy bueno porque no lo soy! Soy un demonio se supone que soy malo, así que no digas nada más sobre eso. Yo soy un demonio y tú eres un ángel. Un ángel muy terco, por cierto, ¿Cómo aún te atreves a defender a dios y sus planes que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza? Cosas del cielo que nunca entenderé, supongo.

También, antes de que lo olvide, ¿Qué haremos respecto al anticristo? ¿Cómo estaremos al pendiente del mocoso durante 11 años? Recuerda que es "hijo" de un político importante, así que estará siempre vigilado. Vaya falla a nuestro plan, ¿No es así? Lo solucionaremos, no te preocupes.

** _Hasta la próxima vez,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

**Querido Crowley:**

Tú mismo lo has dicho, el niño estará siempre vigilado, así que creo que podemos convertirnos en trabajadores para estar cerca del chico, ¿No es una buena idea? ¿Qué te parece?

Y sobre lo que has dicho en tu carta anterior, no quiero empezar una pelea sobre los planes de dios, no en este momento querido, donde debemos estar juntos y no separados. Lo que menos quiero es pelear contigo.

Buena suerte. Por favor mantente a salvo. Por favor hazme saber que estás bien.

** _Sinceramente,_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell

**Querido ángel:**

Esa idea... ¡Es simplemente genial, ángel! ¡No cabe duda que eres el más listo de todos los ángeles! Aunque déjame decirte, que es fácil superar en inteligencia a esa bola de palurdos, pero, aun así, tú eres el más listo, lees mucho, de seguro esos idiotas ni siquiera saben lo que es un libro.

Pero tengo que decirte, ángel, que la triste verdad es que la verdad es triste, ¿Por qué te digo esto, ángel? Porque confías ciegamente en el cielo, pero en cualquier momento te apuñalaran por la espalda, si lo sabré yo.

Seguiremos en contacto hasta que estemos cerca del anticristo, ¿Te parece bien? ¿Y que se te ocurre hacer para cuidar al chico?

** _Sinceramente,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

**Querido Crowley:**

Tengo algunas ideas, honestamente, para estar cerca del anticristo, pero te las diré cuando estemos cara a cara, no quiero arriesgarme.

Y sé que guardas cierto rencor hacia el cielo, porque eres un caído y todo lo que eso conlleva, pero sé que el cielo jamás se atrevería a traicionar y hacerle daño a uno de los suyos, eso es simplemente impensable.

Seguiremos en contacto, de eso no te preocupes querido, y cuídate, por favor.

** _Hablaremos muy pronto,_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell

**Querido ángel:**

¡Una niñera y un jardinero! ¡Y tú serás el jardinero! ¿Te das cuenta de que yo sé más de plantas que tú? Terminaras matándolas antes de que termine la jornada, sin ofender. Y yo, ¿Cuidar a ese mocoso? ¿Te das cuentas que es hijo del mismísimo Satanás?

Pero supongo que es lo único que tenemos, ¿No es verdad? Tendremos que trabajar con eso, aunque no sé porque declinaste mi idea de que yo fuera la esposa del jardinero, eso no levantaría sospechas, pero bueno, tus palabras son mis órdenes, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo.

Y antes de terminar esta carta, déjame decirte, yo no le guardo ningún rencor al cielo, de hecho, estoy agradecido, ahora ya no estoy rodeado de un montón de hipócritas con sonrisas falsas. Me pregunto cuánto tardarás tú en darte cuenta de la verdad.

** _Hablamos pronto,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

**Querido Crowley:**

No sé por qué insististe tanto con la idea de la esposa del jardinero, pero tienes razón, ya no podemos cambiar nada. Tú serás la niñera y yo el jardinero, aunque sinceramente, me ofende el hecho de que creas que no soy capaz de cuidar unas plantitas, será fácil, te lo aseguro.

Aunque estoy nervioso, no sé si todo saldrá bien, espero que sí, de esto depende el destino de la humanidad. Pero no, no tengo miedo, tan solo estoy racionalmente preocupado.

Espero que todo salga bien, en serio lo espero.

** _Mis mejores deseos,_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell

**Querido ángel:**

Todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro, y si no, estaré ahí para ti. Tan solo afianza tu valor, no falta mucho para empezar a trabajar junto al niño y es importante estar centrados en lo que vamos a hacer, no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

** _Cuídate,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

**Querido Crowley:**

Esa frase... ¡Eso es Macbeth! ¿No es así? Sabía que leías, aunque fuera solo un poco.

Tan solo quise escribirte para agradecerte por la carta que me escribiste, me animo demasiado, fue como si en un corto párrafo, todo el temor que sentía se hubiera desvanecido.

** _Mantente a salvo,_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell

**Querido ángel:**

No sé en qué concepto me tienes para sorprenderte porque se algo de Shakespeare, ¿Acaso me crees estúpido? Llevo viviendo en la tierra los mismo que tú, se lo mismo que tú sabes, aunque claro, tu siempre serás el más listo de los dos.

Y hablando del mocoso, ya lo conocimos, y déjame decirte que parece un niño promedio, le gusta que le cante antes de dormir y es travieso, pero solo eso ¿Este será el futuro destructor de mundos?

Mientras tanto, tendré que ver durante 5 largos años las abominaciones que le haces a las plantas. No les doy ni 5 días a las pobres ¡Así no es como se cuida a una planta!

** _Hasta la próxima vez,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

**Querido Crowley:**

Y si seguimos con nuestra tarea, el chico solo será un niño normal y nada más, ¡Nada del fin del mundo ni destrucción! Sera un chico bondadoso y preocupado por los demás, no importará que tanto intentes influir en el.

Lo admito, la jardinería no es algo para mí, pero espero que puedas echarme una mano, serias de mucha ayuda. Sin temor de pecar de orgulloso, puedo decir que uno de mis talentos es la repostería, no sólo comerlos, sino hacerlos, lo considero todo un arte.

Eso me hace preguntarme, ¿cuál es tu postre favorito? Quizás pueda cocinarlo la próxima vez que nos veamos.

** _Por favor escribe pronto,_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell

**Querido ángel:**

Si te soy completamente honesto, no soy un hombre de postres, en absoluto. ¡¿Por qué me emocionaría con un bizcocho o pastel desagradablemente dulce cuando podría comer una comida en forma, una pasta, o un pedazo de carne cubierto de salsa blanca?!

Pero admito que me gustaría encontrarme contigo... para hablar sobre el anticristo, claro, además podría ayudarte con tus problemas en la jardinería. Quedamos a la una.

** _Escribe pronto,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

**Querido Crowley:**

¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de los pasteles y dulces de ese modo?! ¡Lo declaró traición! ¿Cómo puedes preferir lo salado a lo dulce? En verdad no lo entiendo. La única razón por la que ahora ceno es para poder comer postre, pobre de mí, ¡creo que estoy en estado de shock! ¿Cómo podré recuperarme?

Sin embargo, aceptaré tus ideas y te prepararé pasta para nuestra próxima reunión, procuraré que la cena esté al nivel del invitado.

** _Mantente a salvo,_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell

**Querido ángel:**

Debo admitir que, si tienes un don, no solo en la repostería, sino también en la cocina en general, incluso puedo decir que es un talento "divino"

Tu comida mejoró mi humor, debo decirle, he estado bastante estresado las últimas semanas, más con ese mocoso que me vuelve loco. Uff, es el digno heredero de su padre.

** _Hasta la próxima vez,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

**Querido Crowley:**

¡Oh querido! Tus palabras me halagan, siempre he considerado que una buena comida puede cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, ¡Lástima que los humanos no lo quieran ver así!

La velada que pase contigo fue sumamente encantadora, espero poder pasar más momentos así contigo.

Y hablando de Warlock, ¡Admítelo! Le guardas cierto cariño.

Me tengo que ir, querido, la librería me mantiene algo ocupado.

Espero con ansias tu próxima carta.

** _Sinceramente,_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell

**Querido ángel:**

Será mejor que ya no nos comuniquemos por cartas, tengo la sospecha de que el infierno ha estado interfiriendo en el envío de cartas y no quiero que se levanten sospechas entre nosotros.

De ahora en adelante, nos reuniremos en distintas partes de Londres, de un modo sigiloso y que no levante sospechas. Espero que no te moleste.

** _Mantente a salvo,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

**Querido Crowley:**

Oh, sí por supuesto, tan solo cuídate y no te metas en problemas.

** _Todo lo mejor,_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell

.

.

.

.

.

**Querido Crowley:**

Crowley, lo tengo que admitir, tengo miedo. Estoy lleno de incertidumbre. Warlock está a punto de cumplir once años, lo que significa que el fin del mundo está cerca. Espero que no, espero que todo nuestro esfuerzo no haya sido en vano.

Tú te muestras tan seguro y confiado, pero eso no evita que el temor se apodere de mí. No sé qué pasará en los próximos días y eso me frustra. Sé que me dijiste hace años que dejara de enviarte cartas, pero este es el único modo en que puedo expresar todo lo que siento, no quiero que pienses que soy un cobarde porque no lo soy, estoy listo para afrontar las consecuencias, pero aun así... miedo, tengo miedo, quizás irracional o quizás no pero el punto es estoy asustado.

Tus palabras son las únicas que me pueden calmar. Espero que todo salga bien.

** _Hasta la próxima,_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell


	22. 🟔 Las notas de Crowley 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No queda nada por hacer o decir. Supongo que este es el final entre nosotros. Una historia que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de iniciar.
> 
> Que tengas un feliz fin del mundo.

**Querido ángel:**

No temas, hemos hecho este trabajo durante 11 años, no es como si nos hubiéramos equivocado y hemos hecho algo mal, claro que no. Y si por alguna razón todo falla, podemos escapar, los dos, juntos, lo más lejos posible.

** _Sinceramente,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Querido ángel:**

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Soy un estúpido ¡Cuidando al niño equivocado durante todo este tiempo! Y ahora el verdadero anticristo está allá afuera, sin saber los pensamientos que recorren su mente, preparado para acabar con la humanidad.

Tenemos que hacer algo. Sí, tu y yo tenemos que hacer algo, después de todo, somos el mejor equipo que jamás nunca existió. Confió en ti y por lo tanto confió en mí mismo, encontraremos al verdadero anticristo ¡Arriba la esperanza, angelito!

** _Sinceramente,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Querido ángel:**

Está bien, quizás tenga un poco de miedo, pero eso no significa que me echaré para atrás. Somos listos (bueno, tu eres el listo) encontraremos la manera localizar al anticristo.

Pero, si todo sale mal, déjame decirte que mi oferta de escapar juntos sigue en pie. Alpha Centauri parece un buen lugar, ¿Qué te parece?

** _Sinceramente,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Querido ángel:**

Sé dónde está el anticristo.

Mentira. No tengo ni idea de donde puede estar.

Tan solo necesitaba escribirte. Tú y las cartas que te he escrito es lo único que me ha mantenido cuerdo. Soy un demonio, está bien, y mi único propósito es hacer tentaciones, pero cuando estoy contigo, ¡Oh! Me haces sentir de una manera que ni siquiera puedo describir.

Esperar por ti es difícil, ¿Sabes? Pero eso a mí no me importa, aunque seas cruel y me des esperanzas eso a mí no me importa, prefiero vivir anhelando algo que nunca podrá ser que ser insensible a todo lo que me rodea. Prefiero morir amando que vivir sin amar. Te amo más de lo que pensé que sería posible.

Yo no sé lo que pueda pasar en los próximos días, quizás ni siquiera podamos salvar a la humanidad, por eso me digo, son solo humanos, honestamente, ellos no me importan, no cuando tengo que escoger entre ellos y tú, porque a ti te escogería sin dudarlo.

** _Completamente tuyo,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Querido ángel:**

Primero que nada, ¡Como te atreves! Te he amado desde el momento que te conocí, te he cuidado, te he protegido, me tienes de rodillas frente a ti, jurándote amor eterno incluso aunque tú nunca me correspondas.

Y ahora me dices que ni siquiera somos amigos.

Es una sensación muy extraña la de la soledad cuando alguien que te importa se convierte en un extraño. Porque eso es en lo que te has convertido para mí. En un extraño, en nuestra pelea no te reconocí como el ser del que he estado enamorado desde hace milenios sino como un ángel cualquiera, que no le importa los demás, solo le interesa hacer bien su trabajo. Ese no eres tu Aziraphale, ese no es mi ángel.

No queda nada por hacer o decir. Supongo que este es el final entre nosotros. Una historia que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de iniciar.

Que tengas un feliz fin del mundo.

** _Siempre tuyo,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Querido ángel:**

No quiero tu perdón. Te quiero a ti.

Y si no te tengo, me basta con que tu estés bien, que estés seguro. Si todo ardiera hasta los cimientos y tú te salvarás, yo podría seguir existiendo; y si todo lo demás pereciera y te fueras, el universo entero se convertiría en un desconocido totalmente extraño para mí.

Me voy lo suficientemente lejos del mundo, pero eso no significa que no me pese dejarte aquí, es cuando pienso ¡Cuanto te voy a extrañar!

Ayer quería decirte todo lo que sentía, lo que llevaba años guardando en mi interior, pero simplemente no me fue posible hacerlo... había tanto que decir y simplemente no tuvimos el tiempo... por lo tanto te lo confieso aquí... Aziraphale, quiero que sepas que siempre has sido, eres y serás el amor de mi vida.

También debo confesarte que tengo miedo...mucho temor a lo que pueda pasar. Desconozco cómo serán las cosas, y no sé si alguna vez nos volveremos a ver; pero puedo asegurarte de que tu recuerdo siempre estará conmigo mientras yo viva. Pero muy dentro de mi siento que esta ha sido la despedida para nosotros... el último adiós.

Te amaré si nunca te vuelvo a ver, y te amaré incluso si te veo todos los días. Pero entonces me pregunto ¿cómo es que estamos aquí, frente a frente y no podamos ser? Esa es nuestra tragedia, o, mejor dicho, mi tragedia, porque hace mucho que me he resignado a saber que tú nunca me amaras de la manera que yo lo hago.

Temo perderte, más de lo que ya te perdí.

** _Con amor,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

Un simple demonio.

.

.

.

.

.

La carta le pesaba dentro de su chaqueta, como si en vez de cargar un simple sobre, llevara piedras en los bolsillos.

Siguió conduciendo lo más rápido que pudo, la único que pedía era una última oportunidad, poder estar juntos lo más lejos que pudieran, felices y libres.

Por un momento, por un pequeño pero maravilloso momento, se dejó llevar por la fantasía, imaginando cómo sería una vida soñada con su ángel, ambos despertando en la misma cama, él pasando todo el día en el jardín mientras Aziraphale leía libros y tomaba té para al final del día estar juntos, amarse como se aman los humanos, sin ninguna restricción.

Olvido por un momento que estaban a horas del fin del mundo y que su futuro era incierto, pero aquello no le importaba, se dejó llevar por un sueño que muy en el fondo, sabía que era imposible.

Pero la columna de humo que vio a la lejanía lo despertó de su entelequia, se le paralizó el corazón mientras rogaba al cielo (Si, ¡Al mismísimo cielo!) que la pesimista visión que se formaba en su cabeza no fuera la realidad.

Es una verdadera lástima que hace mucho que Dios dejo de escuchar sus plegarias.


	23. 🟔 Te has ido 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale. Querido, encantador, muerto.  
Lo siento.  
Lo siento.  
Lo siento.  
Desearía haberte amado lo suficiente.

**Londres, 2017**

**Querido ángel:**

Aziraphale. Querido, encantador, muerto.

Desearía fervientemente que estuvieras vivo y bien, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Te has ido. Nuestro amor rompió mi corazón y detuvo el tuyo.

Vivir sin ti. Eso es algo que no puedo hacer.

Cuando estábamos juntos me sentía sin aliento.

Y ahora tú lo estás.

El verano sin ti es tan frío como el invierno.

El invierno sin ti es aún más frío.

Tan solo puedo decirte…

Lo siento.

Lo siento.

Lo siento.

Desearía haberte amado lo suficiente.

Mi corazón no es mío, ya no más. Te has arrastrado dentro de mí, Aziraphale; te has hecho un hogar en la cavidad de mi pecho, y has tomado hasta el último trozo de mi corazón y lo has hecho tuyo. Siempre, como siempre he sido, completamente y completamente tuyo. Tú me complementas.

No puedo evitar pensar lo que hubiera sido si nos hubiéramos ido, si nos hubiéramos escapado sin siquiera mirar atrás, te hubiera llevado a las estrellas, estaríamos los dos en Alpha Centauri, solos, libres y felices. Cada día, despertando en la misma cama, yo trabajando en el jardín y tu leyendo, cada desayuno, cada almuerzo, cada cena, juntos, te expresaría todo el amor que siento y tú los aceptarías sin miedos ni dudas.

Créeme cuando te digo que el no poder verte otra vez, estar contigo, hablar contigo, me cala en el corazón un poco más cada día.

Todo esto terminó. Fuiste el compañero perfecto para mí. Estabas más cerca de mí que nadie. Y así, cuando tuve que dejarte, me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. No podía dejarte ir.

Fuimos hechos para estar juntos. Me encontraste una vez, y luego me encontraste de nuevo, de alguna manera, siempre me encuentras. Eso no solo "sucede". Había algo que nos destinaba a encontrarnos. Desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos en el jardín del edén, pero incluso entonces, aunque me negara a aceptarlo, supe que debía pasar una eternidad contigo.

Aunque siempre te negaras a admitirlo, siempre fuimos amigos. Bueno, estoy absolutamente seguro de que podríamos habernos convertido en mucho más. Me retaste, me complementaste, me consolaste, me cambiaste para mejor. Sí, a veces eras la persona que necesitaba para detenerme, pero sobre todo eras la persona que necesitaba.

Antes de decirte adiós definitivamente, decirte lo que ya sabes, que te quiero, que te amo. También has de saber que me voy pensando en ti, y que cuando muera, estaremos por fin juntos. No acepto un no por respuesta. No pienses que no será posible porque yo iré al infierno y tú al cielo, porque, sinceramente, querido, eso me importa un bledo. Yo ya te estaré allí esperando, y pasaremos en el purgatorio la eternidad.

Entonces quiero decirte esto, finalmente. Te amé, y estoy seguro de que incluso cuando me haya ido de este mundo, te seguiré amando, muchísimo con cada parte de mi ser. Una vez me dijiste que estarías conmigo para siempre, y puedes decirte que quería eso más que nada en el mundo. Lamento mucho que nuestro tiempo juntos haya sido tan corto (Aunque los demás digan que 6000 años es un tiempo corto), pero solo necesitaba que supieras que eres brillante y la persona más importante en todo el universo (particularmente para mí).

Y un día, si tengo suerte, te veré de nuevo.

** _Mi amor eterno,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

.

.

.

.

.

Crowley tomó la carta en sus manos. Algunas de las partes eran borrosas e ilegibles, las lágrimas se habían encargado de ello.

Se quedó contemplando la carta 2, 3, 5 minutos y más, como si hacerlo fuera lo único bueno que le quedaba en la vida (Y que, de alguna manera, lo era).

Y así, abruptamente abrazó la carta, colocándola tan cerca de su corazón como podía. Más lágrimas de deslizaron por sus aún húmedas mejillas, cayendo hasta perderse en la negrura de sus ropas mientras se aferraba a la carta ferozmente, como si en algún momento se pudieran arrebatar, así como le había quitado todo lo bueno de su mundo.

Lágrimas, alcohol y dolor, peor combinación posible para un doliente demonio, quien prefería ahogarse en el alcohol antes de buscar salvarse del inminente fin del mundo, después de todo, ya no tenía razón alguna para seguir vivo.

Se negaba a separarse de la carta, aquella epístola se convirtió en la única prueba verídica de que Aziraphale había vivido, y había sido amado, lo demás se lo había llevado el fuego.

Por fin, resignándose a su destino, guardó la carta en su chaqueta, por primera vez, sin la incertidumbre de saber si la carta seria leída o no, el destinatario se había ido para siempre.

Estaba a punto de seguir ahogándose en las penas del alcohol, cuando se sobresaltó al ver una diáfana y fantasmal figura frente a él, sonriéndole y saludándole como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Aziraphale…


	24. 🟔 El primer día del resto de nuestras vidas 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hasta el día de hoy no entiendo el efecto que tienes en mí, ángel, te necesito tanto como la noche necesita las estrellas. Te necesito terriblemente.  
Por favor, no quiero gastar más tiempo. Te amo.

**Londres, 2017**

**Querido ángel:**

Uff, ¡Pero qué día el de ayer! ¿Verdad? Parece que han pasado milenios desde entonces, cuando tan solo han pasado horas. Bueno, evitar el fin del mundo no es cosa fácil, es cansado, ¿A qué no?

Ahora somos libres, ángel, ¡Libres! Ya no tenemos que responder ante nadie, no estamos obligados a hacer nada que no queramos, nada de obligaciones, reprimendas, ¡Nada! ¿Cuántas veces hemos deseado esto? ¿Cuántas veces has deseado esto?

Yo no voy a extrañar nada del infierno, espero que sea lo mismo contigo y el cielo. Estuve ahí, ángel, odié como te trataron, como si fueras un sucio criminal, llenos de odio, ¿Cómo pueden odiar a alguien tan bueno y puro como tú? Tú, tan bueno, noble, bondadoso, lleno de amor, tuve que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para evitar abalanzarme ante Gabriel y golpearlo, ¡¿Cómo pudo tratarte así?!

Afortunadamente, ya no tienes que volver ahí, jamás.

Debo ser honesto, totalmente honesto, casi me muero cuando pensé que te habías ido, nada hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti. No más cenas en el Ritz, largas conversaciones, paseos en el parque St. James, nada. Había renunciado a todo, no tenía nada por lo que luchar, nada que hiciera mi longeva vida valer la pena.

Temí que toda mi vida se resumiera en eso, a vivir sin ti, a haberte perdido para siempre. El perderte, me volvería loco, casi me vuelvo loco.

Estoy feliz de que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad (Bueno, lo más normal que puede ser para nosotros) Estoy feliz de que estés aquí, conmigo.

El tiempo en que te fuiste, en el que no supe nada de ti, fue un verdadero báratro y todo eso solo me confirmo una cosa, que estoy muy enamorado de ti, lo suficiente para enfrentar y desafiar al mismísimo cielo e infierno solo para que tu estés bien. Pero eso no es nada, porque mataría por ti, moriría por ti, y también resucitaría por ti.

Hasta el día de hoy no entiendo el efecto que tienes en mí, ángel, te necesito tanto como la noche necesita las estrellas. Te necesito terriblemente.

Ahora que somos libres, que ni tu ni yo tenemos nada que temer, estoy decidido a amarte, como te dije, somos libres y ahora voy a cortejarte, voy a enamorarte y a demostrar cuanto te amo. Quiero tomar las cosas lentamente porque pienso que esto puede ser algo grande.

Por favor, no quiero gastar más tiempo. Te amo.

En serio, no estoy jugando, yo jamás jugaría con esto, realmente estoy enamorado de ti, completa e irremediablemente enamorado de ti, te amo con cada fibra de mi ser, con todo lo que soy, te amo.

Siempre te he amado, y soy tan estúpido por no habértelo dicho cara a cara.

Pero ya no más.

No puedo perderte.

No puedo arriesgarme a perderte otra vez.

Tú eres el más hermoso sueño que alguna vez he tenido, tan perfecto, tan hermoso, tan… Aziraphale.

Sé que no soy muy bueno con esto de los sentimientos, pero tú eres la más gloriosa cosa que alguna vez me haya pasado y tan solo quiero decir que no importa que pase, sigo aquí. Incluso si necesitas a alguien para hacer algo estúpido o si tan solo necesitas a alguien para hacerte reír, estaré ahí para ti, seguiré aquí.

** _Siempre tuyo (Si tú me lo permites),_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

.

.

.

.

.

Aziraphale despertó con la poca luz del sol que se filtraba por su ventana se calara en sus ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrase a la luz y se levantó, listo para empezar con las labores del día.

Él no era muy fan de dormir, pero después de detener el fin del mundo y casi morir en el intento, hasta un ser inmortal y celestial como él necesitaba un descanso. Pero él no era muy flojo y necesitaba volver a sus actividades cotidianas lo más pronto posible para sentirse útil.

Pasó casi toda la mañana en su librería, desayunó, acomodó algunos libros, bebió el té y se entretuvo con una nueva lectura. Cuando abrió una de las cortinas, vio como el cielo se había tornado gris, lleno de nubes y como pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer, chocando contra el cristal de su ventana y deslizándose sobre este.

Estaba a punto de volcarse en otro libro cuando sintió una tremenda necesidad de dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla. Cuando lo hizo vio que en la entrada de su librería estaba agazapada una figura vestida de negro.

_“Crowley” _pensó inmediatamente y apenas había terminado de pensar eso, cuando la figura se levantó abruptamente ante él y lo miró intensamente. Ahí estaba su demonio favorito, totalmente empapado por la lluvia, en una de sus manos llevaba un sobre, que sorprendentemente estaba seco a pesar de la lluvia y en la otra mano, ¡¿Un ramo de rosas?!

—Crowley… —farfulló completamente anonadado.

—¡Ángel! —le interrumpió el demonio —Tan solo… —y le extendió el sobre que tenía en su mano. Aziraphale permaneció estático donde estaba, sin saber qué hacer ni decir.

—Léela, por favor —le imploró. La suplica estaba presente en sus ojos y Aziraphale no pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura hacia él, quizás contribuía el hecho de que estaba totalmente empapado, el ramo de rosas y la mirada lastimera que le recordaba un cachorro.

—Entra, Crowley —indicó, dirigiéndose a su pequeña sala de estar. Tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Era una carta. Una carta con hermosa caligrafía, tenía que admitir. Miró hacia el demonio, quien lo miraba totalmente ansioso, algo poco típico de él.

—No me quiero ir —le dijo —No hasta que leas la carta, creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar después de eso.

Aziraphale no dijo nada más, se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a leer la carta. El demonio, por su parte, empezó a caminar por el lugar, nervioso.

Aziraphale, leyó y releyó cada parte de la carta, sin poder creer lo que decía este, sin creer como el demonio volcó todos sus sentimientos hacia él en forma de cartas. Sintió el deseo de llorar en algunas partes, no sabía por qué. Era demasiado para él, no lo entendía y todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor. Le habían revelado una gran verdad y él no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Cuando consideró que era suficiente de leer la carta, le temblaban las manos y su corazón latía demasiado fuerte, chocando agresivamente contra su pecho.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar, tan solo miró en dirección al demonio y él pelirrojo dejó de caminar en círculos. Como si le hubieran dado una orden, se sentó frente a él y lo miro fija e intensamente, esperando lo que fuera a decir.

Cuando por fin el nudo en la garganta le permitió hablar, dijo tan solo dos palabras que destruyeron toda la esperanza del demonio:

—Vete, Crowley.


	25. 🟔 Cartas a Crowley 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “¿A qué le temes?” preguntó una voz en su cabeza.  
“A lo que puede pasar” le respondió.  
“Mientes” dijo la voz como respuesta.

La luz de las velas lo ayudaban a discernir lo escrito en la carta, pero él no tenía fuerza alguna para volver a leerla. Ya la había leído más de 100 veces y ya no podía una vez más.

Aziraphale se quitó los lentes y se talló los ojos, rojos por las lágrimas que había soltado a penas el demonio se había ido arrastrando los pies.

Sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y la culpabilidad dominaba todo su ser. Le dolía, le dolía en sobre medida como había destruido las esperanzas de un demonio que lo único que había hecho era amarlo desde hace 6000 años, pero tenía miedo de saber que significaría corresponder esos sentimientos.

—Yo no… yo no quería… —sollozó. Dejo la carta a un lado y comenzó a juguetear con una de las rosas del ramo que el demonio había dejado antes de irse con el gesto apesadumbrado y diciendo que estaba bien, que entendía completamente la respuesta de Aziraphale.

_“Mentira”_ pensó Aziraphale. Miró al lugar donde hace unas horas había estado sentado el demonio, con el rostro lleno de esperanza, esperando por una respuesta positiva a sus sentimientos, a que todo acabara bien entre ellos. Lástima que no fue así.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de evitar que más lágrimas fluyeran por sus ojos. Hirió a Crowley. Debería hablar con él, pero no ahora, no hasta que esté seguro de lo que siente. Sería injusto ir a él y prometerle algo que no es real.

_“¿A qué le temes?”_ preguntó una voz en su cabeza. _“A lo que puede pasar” _le respondió. _“Mientes”_ dijo la voz como respuesta.

Había desafiado al mismísimo cielo e infierno y ahí estaba él, sentado, temiendo en el futuro, temía más allá de cualquier fuerza celestial o infernal. No quería arruinar todo lo bueno entre ellos dos.

_“Pero, ¿Si no arruinaste nada durante 6000 años, por qué esperas arruinarlo ahora?”_ le cuestionó su voz interior. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Aziraphale, se levantó y se dirigió a su escritorio. Saco pluma y papel y empezó a plasmar todos sus sentimientos. A escribir su propia liberación.

.

.

.

.

.

**Londres, 2017**

**Querido Crowley:**

Perdóname, en serio, perdóname por todas las palabras duras y todo lo malo que pude haber dicho o hecho. Nunca, nunca y nunca, quise decir todo eso porque la realidad es que… tenía miedo.

Sí, tenía miedo. Todas las dudas, temores, incertidumbres y recelos se mezclaron en mi cabeza, haciéndome pensar que eso no era real, que solo era un modo de jugar con mis sentimientos, que eres un demonio y que siempre lo serias y que jamás me amarías del modo en que yo lo hago, porque si, Crowley, yo te amo.

Te amo de un modo que nunca pensé que un ángel podría sentir por alguien más. Pensaba que estaba mal, que no podía sentir amor, deseo y cariño por algo más que el cielo, pensé que era un pecado, ¡Que ridículo! ¿No? El amor no es ningún pecado, nada malo. Pero, aun así, temía de… ellos. Temí que sería juzgado, que sería considerado un traidor, pero ahora que mi mayor temor se ha vuelto realidad, me doy cuenta de algo. No me importa en lo absoluto.

Pensé que mi vida no tenía sentido alguno, que toda mi existencia se resumía a hacer milagros y a esperar el fin del mundo, pero tú me demostraste todo lo contrario. Tu cambiaste todo, me diste una razón de ser, me dabas la seguridad y protección cuando temía, me salvabas sin pedir nada a cambio, ¿Te imaginas cuanto fue eso para mi pobre corazón enamorado? Temía que no sintieras el amor que sentía hacia ti, pero esa carta que me escribiste, me hizo darme cuenta que incluso podías amarme más de lo que yo te amo a ti y me duele haberte rechazado duramente en varias ocasiones, solo por miedo.

Crowley, te quiero y más que quererte te amo, y quiero que haya un “Nosotros”, en todos los sentidos de la palabra porque eres tú, siempre has sido tú a quien he amado.

Me has mantenido bien cuando he dudado. Pero no dudare ahora. Ya no más. Me haces sentir vivo, haces que mi corazón se acelere, me dejas sin aliento, me hiciste hacer varias descabelladas y ridículas cosas, me hiciste enojar, me hiciste reír, me diste un sentido, me hiciste sentir que significaba algo para ti. Y no voy a dejar que todo eso se vaya a la basura.

Estoy aquí, y de ahora en adelante, siempre estaré aquí, porque es aquí donde quiero estar, junto a ti. Tú eres, totalmente, el más incorregible, el más irritante y el más hermoso hombre que alguna vez haya conocido. Y no creo que haya querido a nadie tanto como te quiero a ti ahora.

Te prometo que ya no temeré. Ya no me importa el cielo, ni que de lado estemos, tú mismo lo has dicho ¡Somos libres! E incluso si tuviera que escoger entre el cielo y tú, te escogería a ti. Sé que puede ser muy difícil de creer, pero te estoy escogiendo a ti, ¿Está bien? Y voy a dejar de dudar porque te he encontrado, tú me das toda la fuerza y seguridad que necesito, y por eso te escojo a ti.

Quizás no soy muy bueno con las palabras de amor como pensé que sería, pero ese el efecto que provocas en mí, demonio estúpido, me pones nervioso, eres tan imponente que puedes hacerme caer de rodillas con solo guiñarme el ojo, estoy seguro que sabes el efecto que provocas en los demás, pero déjame hacerte saber que mi corazón es solo tuyo.

Me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que no hay nadie en este mundo que sea más bueno para mí que tú. Has estado para mi desde hace más de 6000 años y juro que te lo recompensaré. Te prometo, querido, que recuperaremos todo el tiempo perdido.

Estas en mis pensamientos y mis sueños. Eres mi vida.

Si esto no es suficiente para ti (Que creo que así será) quiero que sepas que tú eres y siempre serás mi Crowley, mi demonio. Te amo.

** _Con amor,_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell 

Un estúpido que espero que algún día puedas perdonar.

.

.

.

.

.

Aziraphale temió tocar la puerta. Quedó totalmente pasmado frente al apartamento del demonio. Dudando entre tocar la puerta o huir lo más rápido que pudiera de ahí.

_“Pero ya no dudare”_ se repitió. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, casi deseando que nadie respondiera.

—Vete. —dijo una voz ronca. Había dolor e irritación en su tono.

Aziraphale sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba al oír eso. —Sí, creo que es mejor, ya no molestare…

Pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, la puerta se abrió y un Crowley muy sorprendido lo miró desde el marco de la puerta.

—Aziraphale —dijo y hay un alivio desgarrador en la forma en que lo está mirando.

_“Esto es ridículo, me voy haciendo miserable y lo estoy haciendo miserable, todo esto tiene que parar” _se dijo Aziraphale a si mismo.

El ángel tuvo que dejar todos sus sentimientos de lado para mantenerse sereno. Solo le extendió el sobre que tenía en su mano. —Creo que tienes que leer esto —dijo simplemente. El demonio tomó el sobre y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Aziraphale dio la media vuelta y se fue, dejando al demonio atónito en el marco de la puerta mientras que el rubio se alejaba deseando con todo su corazón que todo funcionara.

[…]

Habían pasado solo unas horas desde que Aziraphale había dejado la carta en el apartamento de Crowley y la ansiedad lo invadía. Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en su lectura y el té que bebía no funcionaba para nada.

Empezó a caminar dando vueltas por el lugar mientras las piernas le temblaban. Aunque Crowley estuviera en todo su derecho de hacerlo, temía ser rechazado, lo había arruinado incluso antes que empezara.

Sintió que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar antes de que la puerta de su librería se abriera abruptamente y entrara el demonio. No llevaba las gafas puestas y buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada al ángel.

Cuando lo encontró, se dirigió hacia él dando rápidamente, dando tropezones por el lugar. Tomó a Aziraphale de los brazos mientras lo miraba intensamente.

—Te quiero —le dice Crowley —¿Pero y tú? Aziraphale, ¿Qué sientes tú?

Aziraphale no sabía que decir, por un lado, se moría por besar y abrazar al demonio, de prometerle amor eterno y de formar una maravillosa vida junto a él, pero, por otro lado, la realidad le golpeaba en la cara, que el miedo y ansiedad hacia el futuro lo hacía dudar.

—Aziraphale... —susurró el pelirrojo —Aziraphale, por favor, di la verdad...

El tono de súplica del demonio hacia que le doliera el corazón a Aziraphale, realmente quería decirle cuanto lo amaba, a permitirse ser feliz junto a él… Y lo haría, se jugaría todo por el todo.

—Me quieres Aziraphale, me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti... —el demonio empezó a sollozar, liberando toda la tristeza y aflicción que sentía y que hasta entonces no se había permitido mostrar. Estaba a punto de caer de rodillas, completamente derrotado cuando sintió una mano cálida en su rostro, limpiado las pequeñas gotas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas con cariño y delicadeza que solo un ángel podía hacer.

—Te quiero, Crowley, te amo con toda mi alma, pero tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que funcione, de ser feliz —Crowley levantó su mirada y sus ambarinos y ahora cristalinos ojos chocaron con las pupilas del ángel, quien siguió hablando —Te quiero desde el principio, desde siempre...

Crowley sonrió débilmente. Miró a esos azules ojos que le cautivaban, aquellos que, junto a su dueño, eran su fortaleza y su debilidad. —No sé qué hice para merecerte, en serio. —murmuró en voz baja, acariciando los rubios cabellos del ángel con adoración. —Mañana puedes decir que solo somos amigos, pero esta noche, no digas nada —dicho eso, se acercó lentamente al rostro del ángel hasta que solo unos centímetros separaban los labios del rubio de los suyos.

Aziraphale se quedó callado un momento, era todo o nada, si con esto no recuperaba a Crowley ya no tendría sentido seguir. Antes de que Crowley se acercara más se separó abruptamente y pudo vislumbrar un gesto herido en la mirada del pelirrojo —Antes de que continúes, querido, ¿Me dejas estar a tu lado? — rio y entonces se dio cuenta que al igual que el demonio, estaba llorando —¿Toda la eternidad?

El demonio permaneció callado, mirándolo con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Ante el silencio de Crowley, Aziraphale se desesperó un poco. El rubio se puso nervioso pero un instante después Crowley derramó un montón de lágrimas y mostró su más grande sonrisa y mirándolo con la felicidad pintada en sus facciones dijo —Te quiero…

Crowley se acercó a Aziraphale y lo estrechó entre sus brazos como llevaba tiempo deseando —Te quiero, te quiero —repetía el demonio —Claro que quiero tenerte en mi vida, siempre, siempre —le tomó la cara y lo miró fijamente a los ojos —Toda mi maldita vida.

—Bien —dijo Aziraphale —Porque así quiero que sea.

—Ahora ven aquí y déjame besarte.

Pero Aziraphale no solo deja que Crowley lo bese, sino que le devuelve el beso con todo lo que tiene. Se siente bien.

Ambos saben que esto no es el final, es solo el comienzo.


	26. 🟔 Cartas de amor entre un ángel y un demonio 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cuántas veces soñaste con esto, tú y yo juntos, amándonos?
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Todas las noches, incluso cuando parecía imposible

**Querido ángel:**

En caso de que no haya sido lo suficientemente claro, estoy enamorado de ti.

He querido y he soñado con besarte casi desde el primer momento en que te conocí. Y solo te amo cada vez más cada día que te veo.

Mañana me despertaré, te daré los buenos días y te besare como siempre lo he querido hacer. Y te diré todo lo que siempre te he querido decir. Se acabó el vivir con mentiras.

** _Sinceramente tuyo,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

**Querido demonio:**

Te amo, Crowley y siempre te he amado. Te he amado y tú me has amado solo que nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de amarnos al mismo tiempo, en un mundo en el que teníamos las manos atadas. Pero ya no más.

Desde yo en negación hasta un fin del mundo, se nos fue imposible amarnos de la manera que queríamos, o quizás aún no era nuestro tiempo, pero eso no significa que todos los momentos que haya vivido contigo no hayan sido increíbles.

Nos hemos amado, incluso sin que el otro lo supiera. Incluso aunque nunca hayamos estado juntos como… pareja. No me arrepiento de ningún minuto de nuestra amistad y no me arrepentiré de ningún momento como pareja.

** _Con amor,_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell

**Querido ángel:**

Pero ahora es nuestro tiempo. Ángel, estoy enamorado de ti. Esa es la verdad, es la verdad ahora y fue la verdad antes y espero que siempre lo sea, tú puedes creerlo si quieres. No importa que pienses, eso es la cosa más sincera que he dicho en vida. Todo lo que siento por ti es verdad, jamás dudes de eso.

** _Completamente tuyo,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

**Querido demonio:**

Oh, en serio te adoro. Amo como se forman pequeñas arrugas en tu rostro cuando sonríes (Y más cuando me sonríes a mi), tu forma de ser, tu temperamento, la manera en que me haces sentir, la forma en la que siempre te preocupas por mí, tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirada, todo de ti. En serio te amo y me dedicaré día y noche a amarte como tú lo has hecho conmigo desde el primer día.

** _Con todo el corazón,_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell

**Querido ángel:**

Me adoras. No puedes negarlo.

** _Sinceramente,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

**Querido demonio:**

Pensé que eso ya había quedado claro, querido. Te amo lo suficiente como para caer por amor, solo si tu estas ahí para atraparme.

** _Sinceramente,_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell

**Querido ángel:**

Pues sí. Queda tan claro que me amas tanto como yo te adoro. Y estaré ahí para ti, debes saber que no iré a ninguna parte. Luche demasiado por ti y jamás te dejaré ir, primero muerto que perderte. Siento que el único miedo que tengo es el de perderte.

** _Te quiero,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

**Querido demonio:**

Y espero que tu sepas que yo tampoco iré a ninguna parte. No renunciaría a ti, ni loco. Y si algo o alguien nos quiere separar, luchare por ti tanto como tú lo hiciste por mí. Renunciaría a un reino entero para estar contigo.

** _Totalmente tuyo,_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell

**Querido ángel:**

Que no quede ninguna duda, si tuviera que volver a sentir todo lo que viví y sufrí por tu amor, lo haría sin dudarlo, siempre y cuando supiera que seremos tan felices como lo somos ahora.

**Te amo,**

Anthony J. Crowley

**Querido demonio:**

¿Cuántas veces soñaste con esto, tú y yo juntos, amándonos?

** _Con amor,_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell

**Querido ángel:**

Todas las noches, incluso cuando parecía imposible. Todas las cartas que te he escrito son testigos de ello.

** _Con adoración,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

**Querido demonio:**

Lamento romper con todo el romanticismo, querido, pero, ¿De qué cartas hablas? Solo hay una, ¿No lo recuerdas?

** _Sinceramente tuyo,_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell

**Querido ángel:**

Oh, eso no importa ahora ángel, me asegurare de amarte, eso es lo único certero.

_Haz lo tuyo que yo haré lo mío._

** _Con amor,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

**Querido demonio:**

Toda mi vida te he estado buscando y ni siquiera lo sabía, ¿Dónde has estado?

** _Totalmente tuyo,_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell

**Querido ángel:**

Justo aquí. Esperando por ti.

** _Completamente tuyo,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

.

.

.

.

.

Crowley le dio otra calada a su cigarro. Hace mucho que no fumaba, pero ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca. Más que nunca.

Se dio la libertad de golpear con fuerza su escritorio, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar caer algunas cosas. Estaba enojado, no, estaba furioso, ¡Oh, sí! Ni siquiera la palabra “furioso” era suficiente para describir la ira que hervía en su interior, no podía ni hablar de lo furibundo que se encontraba.

Tomó el teléfono que se encontraba en su escritorio y marcó los números que eran necesarios. Mientras escuchaba el tono de espera, apretó el teléfono en su mano tan fuerte que estaba seguro que dejaría una que otra marca.

Cuando al fin escuchó que alguien contestaba su llamada, una sonrisa artera y tortuosa se formó en su rostro.

—Hola, habla Crowley, llamo por un asunto pendiente con ciertas… cartas perdidas —dijo, pronunciando cada palabra lentamente, con la amenaza presente en su voz.

Y todo el infierno quedó congelado al escuchar la voz del demonio Crowley preguntando por las cartas, prometiendo sufrimiento a quien fuera responsable de no poder estar con su ángel durante mucho tiempo.


	27. 🟔 Cartas que no debían ser leídas 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vete, disfruta de tu pareja y no vuelvas jamás a al infierno ni te involucres con ellos... Y no realices los mismos errores que yo cometí.

Antes del mismísimo Satanás, no había demonio que causara aquel efecto en el infierno. Caminando como si fuera el dueño de lugar con una enorme aura de furia y fiereza rodeándolo, causando que cualquier demonio que se cruzara en su camino se apartara rápidamente, después de todo, nadie quería acrecentar la rabia de traidor Crowley, un demonio lo suficientemente peligroso como para sobrevivir al agua bendita.

—¡Tú! —exclamó de abrupto, señalando a un demonio al azar, quien palideció al verse en la mira de quien se había convertido en uno de los demonios más peligrosos del infierno. —Llévame a ver a Satanás. —le ordenó.

El demonio, en contra de su naturaleza demoníaca, tembló y tan solo se limitó a tartamudear lleno de miedo. Crowley rodó los ojos con molestia y se dispuso a seguir buscando al rey del infierno, pero antes de que pudiera realizar su encomienda, una potente voz resonó por todos los pasillos del infierno.

—¡Crowley!

Si el silencio ya se había apoderado del infierno, aquella estruendosa voz solo hizo que el sonido dejara de existir en el averno, se podía escuchar hasta un alfiler caer.

Ante el demonio pelirrojo apareció un hombre alto y delgado, vestido con un elegante traje negro y dueño de unos penetrantes ojos verdes y abundante cabellera negra. Ahí estaba el señor del infierno, Satanás, más humano que nunca.

—Crowley —lo saludó gélidamente.

—Satanás —le devolvió el saludo de la misma manera, tratando de fingir indiferencia a pesar de estar enfrentándose al señor de todo mal.

—He oído que tienes deseos de hablar conmigo, ¿No es así? —habló con voz ronca y varonil, aquella que le daba un gran grado de respeto frente a sus subordinados.

—Sí —dijo Crowley llanamente.

—Entonces, sígueme —Y con un gesto de cabeza, le indicó que le siguiera, abandonando el pasillo lleno de demonios paralizados y atemorizados por la presencia e interacción de dos de los demonios más poderosos y atemorizantes del infierno.

[…]

La oficina de Satanás, si es que se le podía decir así, era tan solo una enorme habitación casi vacía que le recordaba de algún modo a su apartamento. Lo más lujoso que se podía encontrar ahí era un enorme e intrincado trono de oro, en donde el demonio pelinegro se sentó, dándole una apariencia aún más implacable.

—Siéntate Crowley —le invitó el pelinegro, invocando una silla.

Crowley permaneció estoico en su lugar, negándose a hacer cualquier cosa que el maligno pudiera decir.

—Veo que no confías en mí —dijo Satanás, soltando un largo suspiro.

—No soy tan idiota —respondió el pelirrojo a la defensiva.

El pelinegro torció su rostro en una mueca de molestia antes de continuar hablando —¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? Pensé que, al abandonar el infierno, no volvería a verte por toda la eternidad.

—¡¿Qué pasó con las cartas?! —demandó el demonio con gesto enfadado que sorprendió al propio Satanás.

—¿De qué cartas estás hablando?

—¡No te hagas el inocente! —exclamó con la voz quebrada debido a la furia —Hablo de las cartas que le escribí a mi ángel y jamás recibió. —para ese punto, tenía la voz trémula y luchaba para evitar que lágrimas de impotencia surgieran de sus ojos.

Satanás formó una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro —Ay, Crowley… —hizo una pequeña pausa —O al menos espero que esta vez sí seas Crowley, no me gustaría tener a un ser angelical paseando por mis pasillos de nuevo.

El miedo que Crowley hizo sentir a los demonios se manifestó en él multiplicado mil veces. Jamás pensó que Satanás se diera cuenta del truco que él y Aziraphale había hecho para escapar del cielo y el infierno. Estaba simplemente impactado y ahora temía las consecuencias que eso podía tener para su ángel y él.

—¿Cómo…?

—No temas —dijo Satanás soltando una pequeña risa que sorprendió a Crowley —No planeo castigarte, de hecho, te admiro.

Crowley creía que estaba soñando, esto era demasiado surrealista para ser verdad.

—Lo que quiero decir… —continuó Satanás al ver el estado aturdido de su ex-subordinado —Es que no cualquiera tiene el valor de desobedecer los designios de seres poderosos y rebelarse en contra de un plan más antiguo que la vida misma solo por… ¿Amor?

Crowley calló mientras miraba aún pasmado al señor del infierno—El hecho de que te rebelaras no hizo que te odiara, en realidad, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. —terminó el pelinegro.

El pelirrojo sintió como lo invadía una sensación de alivio y un peso le dejará de oprimir. Su ángel estaba a salvo, lo demás no importaba, aunque…

—Entonces… —dijo, recobrando la capacidad de hablar —¿Por qué interferiste con el envío de cartas?

Satanás soltó otra risa —Crowley, ¿En serio crees que interferir en la relación de un demonio y un ángel es lo mejor que tengo que hacer?

Aquella declaración destruyó todos los argumentos que pudiera tener el pelirrojo, quien, por segunda vez en el día, permaneció callado.

—Pero, te aprecio, Crowley y por eso te diré quién fue el culpable de que no pudieras estar con tu “ángel” —dijo con sorna, para luego levantarse de su trono y dirigirse con paso elegante al pelirrojo —Empieza con B y termina con –eelzebub

—¡Beelzebub! —exclamó Crowley mientras sentía como la furia volvía a recorrer sus venas. —Ese… maldito… ¡Voy a…! —ni siquiera podía hablar bien debido a la cólera que sentía.

—Pero, ¿Sabes? —le interrumpió Satanás —No creo que Beelzebub lo haya hecho solo, creo que tuvo algo de ayuda… “Celestial”

Ahora Crowley sentía que iba a matar a alguien —¡No me digas…! No me digas… Si se trata de ese… estúpido de… G…

—Si vas a romperle la cara a Gabriel, ¿Podrías enviarme fotos? —respondió Satanás simplemente —Siempre me gusta ver como uno de los míos ataca a un arcángel, lo encuentro sumamente emocionante.

—¿Qué pasará con Beelzebub? —preguntó Crowley tratando infructuosamente calmarse.

—¿En serio te centraras en eso ahora? —preguntó Satanás con un deje de fastidio.

—¿Por qué no? Es lo que se merecen eso… —el rey del infierno lo volvió a callar con un gesto de mano.

—Mira, tienes la oportunidad de estar con quien amas por toda la eternidad, ¿Y tan solo te preocupa vengarte? —le cuestionó.

—No… —murmuró Crowley sin saber en realidad qué decir.

—Vete, disfruta de tu pareja y no vuelvas jamás a al infierno ni te involucres con ellos, el tiempo se encargará de los demás —le indicó —Y no realices los mismos errores que yo cometí —susurró, pero aun así el pelirrojo alcanzó a escucharlo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —le cuestionó extrañando.

—No eres el único demonio que alguna vez se enamoró de un ángel, ¿Sabes? —le guiñó un ojo y frente a él cayó un montón de cartas y sobres sin abrir. Crowley lo tomó rápidamente, lo admiró como si de un tesoro se tratara y se lo guardó con sigilo en la chaqueta.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, escuchó como Satanás chasqueó los dedos y sintió un repentino mareo que lo hizo trastabillar. Cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba frente a la librería de su ángel, era la hora de la verdad.

.

.

.

.

.

**Londres, 2017**

**Queridísimo ángel:**

Sabes que yo cruzaría el infierno completo por ti, ¿verdad? Porque eso es lo que he hecho. Necesitas saber la verdad, te he amado desde hace más de 6000 años y no hubo ningún momento en donde haya dudado de aquello.

Bien sabes que soy un hombre que jamás les dio importancia a las pesadillas, pues vivo de los sueños y expectativas. Y déjame decirte, que, aunque suene demasiado cursi, que en cada sueño has estado tú. De alguna manera siempre has sabido como llegar a mi corazón y quiero que estés ahí siempre, junto a mí, ¡Y que lo demás se vaya al carajo!

Hay una verdad, pero no te asustes, que esa verdad no difiere con todo lo que te he dicho, de hecho, la complementa. Tú no lo sabes, ni yo tampoco, no sabemos cuándo nos enamoramos, como supimos que era amor lo que sentíamos ni cuando nos enteramos que no éramos enemigos sino amigos anhelando ser amados algún día, pero las cartas que hoy te entrego tratan de acercarse a esa verdad, y cuando termines de leer cada una, te prometo que contestare una y cada una de tus preguntas.

Heme aquí. Escribiéndote lo que necesito expresar. Siempre me considere un cobarde por querer ser capaz de decir lo que siento por ti y solo hacerlo a través de la escritura. Pero no soy un cobarde. Quizás fui egoísta, pero no cobarde. Fui egoísta porque pensé que el guardar mis sentimientos en el fondo de mi corazón haría que dejara de amarte, que así acabaría mi agonía, pero eso solo hizo que mi amor creciera cada vez más y más. A veces siento que no te merezco.

Lamento que esta carta sea tan corta, pero creo que todo lo que siento lo expresa mejor 6000 años de cartas no recibidas y perdidas.

** _Sinceramente tuyo,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

.

.

.

.

.

Aziraphale terminó de leer la última carta y la dejó junto a las demás. Sus ojos están rojos de tanto llorar, no sabía ni quería controlar todo el torrente de emociones que sentía.

—Oh, Crowley —suspiró mientras una enorme sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. A pesar de toda la mezcla de emociones que sentía, la felicidad lo dominaba por completo ¡Crowley lo amaba! Y jamás dejó de hacerlo. Aunque se sentía culpable por cómo había tratado con tanto desdén al demonio durante años, se prometió que recompensaría cada corazón roto que le había causado al demonio.

El crujido de la puerta lo hizo despertar de su ensoñación y volteó a ver al demonio, quien se quedó pasmado en la puerta al ver que todas las cartas habían sido ya leídas.

Aziraphale se levantó de su silla y se acercó al demonio. Frunció el ceño cuando olió el característico aroma del whisky y miró al demonio con reproche.

—Necesitaba desquitarme, te lo juro —trató de defenderse, aunque en el fondo, a Aziraphale realmente no le importaba.

—Oh, Crowley —dijo para abrazar de repente al pelirrojo, quien se sorprendió por la acción del rubio, pero que correspondió de igual manera.

—Si tienes alguna pregunta… —murmuró con voz ronca al oído del rubio.

—No —respondió aun sin romper el abrazo —Las cartas han respondido todas mis preguntas.

Cuando el ángel se separó del pelirrojo, Crowley lo besó. Un beso corto en el que terminaba todas esas frases incompletas que jamás fueron leídas.

El rubio pestañeó confundido y complacido cuando él se alejó.

―Considéralo como otra carta que no debiste haber leído, pero que lo hiciste de todas maneras.

Aziraphale rio mientras ocultaba su sonrojado rostro en el hombro de Crowley, que al igual que él reía completamente contento. Risas y besos sabor a whisky, perfecta resolución y un maravilloso nuevo comienzo.


	28. 🟔 Deslumbrado por tu gracia 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tócame. Es lo que más quiero.
> 
> .
> 
> ¿Estás seguro, Zira? 
> 
> . 
> 
> Puede que haya tenido miedo antes, pero ya no más. 

**Querido demonio:**

Mi vida se volvió colorida cuando me miraste. Había sido tan infeliz durante mucho tiempo, perdido entre la niebla. He desperdiciado mucho tiempo, Crowley, pero me niego a desperdiciar un segundo más.

** _Completamente tuyo,_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell

**Querido ángel:**

Quédate conmigo. No quiero que te vayas, no aún. Quédate conmigo más tiempo.

** _Sinceramente tuyo,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

**Querido demonio:**

No planeo ir a ningún lado. Todo sobre ti solo me hace querer estar a tu lado durante más tiempo. Contigo, el mundo tiene sentido ahora.

** _Eternamente tuyo,_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell

**Querido ángel:**

Esto. Quiero esto. A ti. Todo de ti. Te amo. Eres lo único que me mantiene bien.

** _Especialmente tuyo,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

**Querido demonio:**

Y si la gente comienza a hablar, si el cielo y el infierno se enteran, ¿Qué les diremos?

** _Todo mi amor,_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell

**Querido ángel:**

Que estamos enamorados, eso es lo que les diremos.

Quiero decir, de alguna extraña y rara manera, parecemos compatibles, ¿Crees en el destino?

** _Tuyo sinceramente,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

**Querido demonio:**

No sé si creo en el destino, querido, pero lo único de lo que sí soy consciente es que siempre he sido tuyo, incluso aunque ninguna de los dos lo supiéramos.

Te amo.

Te adoro.

Te deseo.

Si te besara justo ahora nunca podré estar en la misma habitación que tu sin distracciones. Besarte se convertiría en todo en lo que pensaría hasta que pudiera besarte de nuevo.

** _Afectuosamente,_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell

**Querido ángel:**

¡Oh, mi Aziraphale! Serás un ángel, pero tú eres el único que causa estos muchos pensamientos pecaminosos en mí. Sé que soy un demonio y se supone que deba pensar así, pero el simple pensamiento de intentar manchar tu pureza me aterroriza en sobre medida.

Pero si tú quieres, si así tú lo deseas, por favor, déjame tocarte. Si vas a seguir atormentándome en mis sueños, al menos déjame atormentarte a cambio, te lo suplico.

** _Tu amante devoto,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

**Querido demonio:**

Crowley, solo una mirada tuya es necesaria para tentarme. Una simple mirada tuya toca cada parte de mi sin el menor contacto con tu piel.

** _Tu amor,_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell

**Querido ángel:**

Lamento las siguientes lujuriosas y libidinosas palabras, pero no puedo contenerme más, es todo lo que me haces sentir, con tu sola presencia eres capaz de hechizarme y fascinarme por completo.

Quiero tocarte. Quiero hacerte sentir tan bien que apenas puedas respirar.

** _Deseándote más que nunca,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

**Querido demonio:**

Tócame. Quiero que lo hagas. Es lo que más quiero.

** _Descaradamente tuyo,_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell

**Querido ángel:**

¿Estás seguro, Zira?

** _Con amor,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

**Querido demonio:**

Puede que haya tenido miedo antes, pero ya no más. Ya no temo más.

** _Te amo,_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell

**Querido ángel:**

Déjame poseerte, Azira, déjame ocuparte, en cuerpo y alma, mientras tú me ames, déjame ser parte de ti.

Es algo que solo había anhelado en mis sueños más salvajes.

** _Por y para siempre tuyo,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

**Querido demonio:**

Te quiero, Crowley. Te necesito.

** _Con todo mi amor,_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell

**Querido ángel:**

No quiero nada. Solo hay una cosa que quiero. A ti. A ti, en la cama conmigo.

Por favor, aunque sea solo por unas horas, ¿Te quedarías conmigo? Cuando el sol salga, te prometo que te dejare ir.

** _Lujuriosamente tuyo,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

**Querido demonio:**

Está bien.

Está completamente bien

Dios, es perfecto.

** _Te amo,_ **

Aziraphale Z. Fell


	29. 🟔 Por el resto de nuestras vidas  🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juro que veo todo mi universo dentro de tus ojos: Hermoso e infinito.

Crowley gruñó con molestia al sentir los pocos, pero potentes rayos de luz chocar contra su cara. Trata de despabilarse, desperezarse un poco cuando una sensación de pánico lo invade al caer en cuenta de que no reconoce aquel lugar, ni aquellas son sus sábanas, ni esas sus cortinas, y por supuesta que aquella no podía ser su cama.

Por reacción instintiva, voltea con rapidez a su lado derecho y lo que ve hace que se le salga el corazón del pecho y que una gran sensación de calma lo invada.

—_"Otra vez este maldito sueño" _—piensa con frustración antes de dejarse llevar por lo sublime del ambiente.

La belleza etérea de Aziraphale es algo que su corazón apenas resiste. El rubio permanece sereno con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. El pelirrojo no hace más que recostarse a su lado para admirar con más comodidad al rubio quien con gesto de perenne imperturbabilidad, siguen durmiendo.

El tiempo no pasa para el demonio en aquella escena que se le antoja perfecta, eterna, un sueño traído a la realidad. Con total fascinación, cae en cuenta que ahí es donde debe estar y donde quiera pasar el resto de los siglos.

Una sonrisa cruza por su cara ante aquellos pensamientos, sabiéndose condenado, una condena que aceptaba felizmente. Entre los brazos de Aziraphale, besando con ansias y cariño sus labios, entre suspiros, toques y gemidos deseosos de más, encontraba su paraíso. Y la noche anterior no hizo más que confirmar todo aquello.

Con un deslumbramiento que ningún demonio hubiera considerado propio, acerca su mano hacia la mejilla del ángel y la acaricia con cuidado y dulzura, como si estuviera tocando una obra de arte que no merecía se mancillada por sus sucias manos.

Los ojos del rubio se abren con lentitud acostumbrándose a luz de su alrededor. Sus orbes azules chocan con los ambarinos del pelirrojo y aquel gesto fue suficiente para realizar lo que había pasado ayer.

—Crowley… —murmura Aziraphale, aun con el embriago recorriendo sus venas.

—Buenos días —responde con voz ronca el demonio, aun embelesado como para decir más de dos palabras con sentido alguno.

Sigue acariciando su rostro y con su mano libre toma la del rubio, sujetándola con fuerza, confirmándose que aquello no era otro de los sueños con los que se atrevía a fantasear en las noches, sino la inenarrable y ahora tangible realidad.

Le da un beso en los labios que a él le sabe a miel pura. Y se deleita ante la gloriosa sensación que recorre su cuerpo.

—Voy a hacer el desayuno, ¿Está bien? —le susurra casi al oído.

—Pero tú no desayunas, querido… —farfulla aletargado el ángel.

—Pero tú sí —responde lacónicamente y le da otro beso en los labios que adormece al rubio y hace que su deseo de quedarse junto a él sea más fuerte.

Se desliza fuera de la cama casi sin querer hacerlo y se dirige hacia la cocina arrastrando los pies, pero ni siquiera llega a entrar al lugar cuando ve una hoja y una pluma abandonadas por ahí y de repente se le ocurre que tiene una mejor idea.

.

.

.

.

.

**Londres, 2017**

**Querido ángel:**

Esto. Es esto lo que he querido toda mi maldita vida.

No, tener sexo no, hacerte el amor, eso es lo que quiero. Sexo romántico mientras nos besamos y acurrucamos hasta caer dormidos, y despertar a la mañana siguiente en los brazos del otro, y repetirlo cada día por el resto de la eternidad. Todo eso es lo que quiero.

Y no solo por un día o una noche, ¡Eh! Quiero más de ti, todo de ti por el resto de mi vida.

Aziraphale, te amo e incluso ahora aún no sé qué hacer con todo lo que siento cuando estamos juntos, y quiero ver si puedo resolver todo este embrollo en mi cabeza… junto a ti.

Porque, cuando estoy contigo, bueno, cuando te toco hace sentir todo más real, me recuerda que esto es real ahora, eso me hace sentir como si fuera el bastardo más afortunado que haya caminado por la tierra.

Supongo que estas cosas están destinadas a ser.

Es extraño que todas las maravillas en este mundo, las que he visto y las que veré algún día, no signifiquen nada para mi cada vez que sostengo tu mano. Juro que veo todo mi universo dentro de tus ojos: Hermoso e infinito.

Y sé que temes, sé que sufres cada vez que te beso, que te miro o que te toco porque crees que en cualquier momento te dejare, que te abandonaré y te dejare solo, como si no valieras la pena. Pero déjame decirte que no será así.

Carajo, Aziraphale, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Si me tienes enamorado desde hace 6000 años, yo que tanto he esperado, tanto que luchado, sufrido y llorado por ti. ¿Dejarte? Simplemente una tontería. Eres el amor de mi vida, jamás podría hacerlo.

Todo, significas todo para mí, ángel.

Así que deja de besarme como si estuvieras diciendo adiós. Este es el inicio de nuestra historia, no el final.

Aziraphale Z. Fell, te amo y no hay nada en todo este mundo que pudiera hacerte que te dejara. Nunca huiría de ti. Te amo.

Te amo. Siempre te he amado desde el primer momento. Y siempre, siempre te amare. Siempre, te lo prometo.

** _Amándote siempre,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley

.

.

.

.

.

Aziraphale no había esperado nada más en la vida que imperturbable y casi aburrida cotidianidad de un ángel quien vivía solo para hacer milagros, pero ahora, después de un fallido fin del mundo, no sabía qué esperar.

Se despabila por completo y abre los ojos cuando siente un nuevo peso sobre él. Una bandeja con desayuno recién hecho se muestra frente a él y la emoción que siente no le permite ni hablar.

Mira hacia el demonio pelirrojo, quien, sin gafas, con expresión algo somnolienta y con el cabello completamente revuelto, no hace más que parecerle aún más guapo que de costumbre. Sin decir ni una palabra, deja encima de la bandeja un sobre donde se puede leer, con caligrafía pulcra, la simple dedicatoria: _“Para Aziraphale”_

—Una carta… —susurra como si jamás hubiera visto una en su vida.

—Te escribiré una carta todos los días, ángel, desde hoy hasta la eternidad —respondió, mirándolo en un estado de embeleso propio de un ser completa e indudablemente enamorado de su pareja. No se lo está preguntando, le está informando que cada día, habrá una carta diferente, con miles de cosas que decir y que aún no han sido expresadas, con la promesa tácita de declarar amor eterno en cada una de ellas.

Su gesto debía haber sido estupefacto porque poco después del demonio agregó simplemente:

—Te dije que recuperaríamos todo lo perdido, empezando desde ahora.

Aziraphale no sabe que decir y tan solo baja la mirada, casi avergonzada de tanta declaración abierta de amor. Alza su vista con un sonrojo significativo en sus mejillas y ve como el demonio sigue firme junto a él, observándolo fijamente, como si estuviera estudiando arduamente todos y cada uno de los detalles de su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa, querido? —le inquiere, soltando pequeñas risas nerviosas.

Crowley suelta un suspiro y sin dejar de mirarlo le dice con voz ronca pero llena de expresivo cariño:

—Tus ojos son los más hermosos que haya visto.

Aziraphale ríe y Crowley se le une. El rubio lo toma del mentón lo acerca hacia su rostro hasta que finalmente sus frentes quedan unidas. Ahí, siendo la respiración del demonio siendo lo único que escucha, se da cuenta que estar ahí es lo mejor que ha soñado.

Quizás fue la serenidad de su alrededor, quizás fue la mirada de completa devoción que el demonio le dedicaba, o quizás fue la enorme sensación de paz y seguridad que se asentó en su pecho, haciéndole saber que en mejor lugar no podía estar. Y no es como si quisiera estar en otro lugar que no fuera ahí.


	30. 🟔 Siempre tuyo 🟔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale, ¿Te das cuenta que mi mundo se acabaría si ya no estuvieras en él? Te necesito en mi universo, ángel. Eres mi hogar.  
¿Me dejarías llamarte mío, Zira?

—Léela.

—Crowley…

—¡Por favor!

Aziraphale rodó los ojos antes de bajar el libro que estaba leyendo. Conocía de sobra el carácter impetuoso y exaltado de su pareja, pero simplemente no entendía su insistencia por leer aquella carta.

—Querido, todos los días me escribes una carta, no veo por qué esta es especial…

—¡Todas las cartas son especiales! —exclamó el demonio con indignación y Aziraphale no tardó en rectificarse.

—Lo sé, querido, solo que… —calló un momento buscando las palabras correctas que decir —Actúas más extraño… de lo usual.

Crowley bufó ofendido, aunque rápidamente recompuso su rostro en una sonrisa, era difícil para él estar enojado con su ángel, oh sí, Aziraphale lo tenía completamente embelesado, por no decir embobado.

Extendió la carta hacia Aziraphale, quien la miró como si fuera un objeto extraño con el que nunca tuvo contacto alguno —Léela, por favor. —pidió tratando de ocultar la súplica de su voz para así no levantar sospechas.

—¿Es tan importante para ti? —inquirió Aziraphale divertido, pero al ver que Crowley asintiendo rápidamente con seriedad en su rostro se dio cuenta de que en verdad era un asunto de extrema importancia para el demonio.

Tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla, de repente sintiendo como su corazón martillaba contra su pecho con intensidad.

.

.

.

.

.

**Londres, 2018**

**Querido ángel:**

Ya no quiero ser tu novio.

Porque ahora quiero ser tu esposo. Quiero casarme contigo. Sé que pensaras que después de 6000 años, esto no es necesario, pero quiero ser tu esposo, hacerlo oficial y tener un pedazo de papel firmado y archivado en una estúpida e inútil oficina en algún lugar aburrido que diga que tú eres mío y yo soy tuyo, que nunca me dejarías porque estamos casados. Quiero poner un anillo en tu dedo para que así el mundo entero, toda la galaxia, y todas las estrellas puedan mirarnos y saber que eres mío, para siempre, que tú eres mi marido y que tú me escogiste a mí.

Solo hay una cosa de la que estoy absolutamente seguro y es que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida donde tú estás. Quiero que esta sea nuestra eternidad, tú y yo juntos, que nuestras vidas estén entrelazadas, más de lo que están ahora y cuando miremos atrás nos riamos y pensemos que todo lo que vivimos juntos valió la pena para llegar a este momento. Quiero una oportunidad de pasar el resto de mi vida con el amor de mi vida.

Espero que no pienses que voy demasiado rápido para ti, pero si lo hago, ¿Qué importa? Solo sé que no quiero pasar otro día sin ti, hemos estado separados por mucho tiempo, así que, ¿Para qué esperar? Eres tú, Aziraphale, siempre has sido tú. Si quieres ser llamado Aziraphale Z. Crowley por el resto de tu existencia, vamos a hacerlo entonces.

Aziraphale, ¿Te das cuenta que mi mundo se acabaría si ya no estuvieras en él? ¿Qué no puedo vivir sin ti? Creo que… estaría perdido sin ti. Te necesito en mi universo, ángel. Eres mi hogar.

Estoy listo para hacer nada más que amarte por el resto de nuestras vidas.

¿Me dejarías llamarte mío, Zira?

** _Siempre tuyo,_ **

Anthony J. Crowley 

.

.

.

.

.

Aziraphale terminó de leer tratando de contener sus emociones de la mejor manera posible, pero cayó en cuenta de que aquello era imposible cuando volvió su vista hacia el demonio y en lo encontró arrodillado con un anillo en la mano y sin sus gafas oscuras, agregándole más intimidad al momento.

—Aziraphale, te amo —empezó a hablar con seguridad, aunque el nerviosismo que sentía era evidente —Te amo tanto que me asusta. Nunca he amado a nadie tanto y siento que eso podría destruirme en cualquier momento. Sé que podría. Que tu podrías hacerlo. Y sé que te dejaría hacerlo.

Aziraphale no sabía cómo sentirse ante aquellas palabras, así que dejo a Crowley continuar.

—No te preocupes, esto va a mejorar —le tranquilizó Crowley y Aziraphale se sintió culpable de que el pelirrojo haya notado su estado de perplejidad —Pero, aunque podrías hacerlo, no lo harías. Por eso te quiero. Quiero estar contigo por el resto de nuestras vidas, quiero besarte, quiero darte los buenos días y las buenas noches, quiero tus brazos rodeándome cuando estemos durmiendo, quiero sentir tu aliento en mi cuello y mis manos en tu cabello, quiero compartir mi cama, mi vida y mi todo. Todo, quiero todo Aziraphale. —Y dejo de hablar, porque ya sentía los ojos húmedos por las amenazantes lágrimas y sentía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría.

—Crowley, ¿Estás llorando?

—No, se me metió algo en el ojo, nada más —orgulloso como siempre, Crowley se negaba a admitir que dejaba a flote sus emociones. Aziraphale rio y se dio cuenta de que, si tenía que soportar a Crowley por el resto de su existencia, lo soportaría felizmente.

—Demonio estúpido…

—¿Eso quiere decir que sí? —preguntó tratando de sonar neutro cuando en el fondo de se moría de nervios por conocer la respuesta.

—¿Tú que crees?

Esa fue toda la respuesta que necesito el demonio. Crowley lo miró a los ojos, mudo. Fue solo un momento, antes de que la emoción lo dominara. Con felicidad casi palpable, lo envolvió de improviso en un abrazo tan fuerte que lo levantó un palmo del suelo y lo hizo girar como si se tratara de la escena romántica de uno de sus libros, provocando su risa.

—Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, ¿Sabes? —le dijo el demonio como si le estuviera revelando el secreto mejor guardado de la creación.

Eso solo aumento los deseos de Aziraphale por besarle, y por supuesto, lo hizo.


	31. ꧁ Epílogo ꧂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Creo que estoy soñando"  
"Pues no lo estás haciendo, querido"

**South Downs, 2019**

**Querido ángel:**

¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que había sido para mí vivir cada día contigo, pasar cada día a tu lado, amarte como lo hago sin hacer ni decir nada? Una tremenda calamidad.

Creo que me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te conocí solo que entonces no sabía que era amor, o quizás tú tenías razón y me fui enamorando de ti poco a poco, casi sin darme cuenta. Y así pase más de 6000 años, anhelando con tocarte, pero conformándome con verte

Empecé a escribir estas cartas con el propósito de mantener el contacto contigo, pero poco después me di cuenta que solo era una estúpida excusa para poder expresar libremente mis sentimientos, para hablar de aquellas emociones que no me atrevía ni a verbalizar sin negar la verdad.

No quería despertar en un mundo donde aún no hubiera dicho ciertas cosas. Antes, no creí que fuera necesario, pero luego me di cuenta de que lo necesitaba. Si hubiera tratado de suavizar y contener esas emociones, hubiera explotado. Por eso, recurrí a este método, porque ciertamente no podía decírtelas a ti ni a nadie más. Nadie lo hubiera entendido, solo hubiera recibido el ridículo y la condena, así que me conforme con plasmar en papel todo lo que sentía por ti.

Aun así, me temo que todo este tiempo pasé escribiendo una oda al amor que siento hacia ti, desde el inicio del mundo hasta el día de hoy. ¿Puedes acaso culparme? Estoy seguro que con todas las cartas que te he hecho podría escribir novelas enteras sobre tus ojos, tu mirada, tus manos, cada parte de ti.

Y ahora, estoy viviendo mi eternidad. Y estoy feliz, muy feliz de que esté viviendo mi eternidad contigo.

Estoy abrumado, realmente abrumado. Nunca pensé que alguien significaría tanto para mí como lo haces tú.

Te amo con todo lo que soy, Aziraphale. Aunque sé que no hace falta que lo diga.

Mi Zira, ¿Qué tengo que hacer convencerte de que te amo desesperadamente?

Te amo, Aziraphale. E incluso si no te le dijera a menudo, tú lo sabrías. Te amo. A veces te miro dormir y me pregunto qué sería de mí si no fuera por ti y usualmente llego a la conclusión de que estaría muerto o perdido porque eres tu quien me mantiene cuerdo y quien me enseña cómo ser mejor, como ser bueno (¡Sí, Un demonio siendo bueno!)

Por favor, nunca te vayas de mi lado, nunca. Hay tanto que puedo decir, pero sé que ni siquiera 446 palabras nunca serán suficientes (¡Sí, las conté!), pero eso no importa porque tendré toda una perennidad para expresarlo todos los días.

Tú eres mi milagro. Siempre lo has sido.

** _Siempre tuyo,_ **

Anthony J. Fell

.

.

.

.

.

Aziraphale abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz que irradiaba en su habitación. Como parte de una rutina que se había vuelto inherente en él, estiró el brazo con pereza buscando a tientas el cuerpo junto al que dormía cada noche. Como era usual, no lo encontró.

Con la misma somnolencia con la que estiró el brazo, lo dejó caer pesadamente y se removió entre las sabanas que cubrían la cama que compartía con el demonio desde hace un año. Poco le duro el descanso ya que apenas estaba recuperando el reposo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso al demonio pelirrojo que, como cada mañana sin falta, llevaba una bandeja con desayuno recién hecho y una carta_. _

_“Como todos los días”_ pensó Aziraphale con el cariño y gratitud asentándose en su pecho.

—Buenos días, esposo. —saludó el pelirrojo con una alegría que, cualquiera que lo conociera, pensaría que no era común en él. Y estaban en lo correcto, usualmente reservaba toda esa energía y entusiasmo para su ahora marido.

—Crowley, desde hace 5 meses soy tu esposo, ¿Porque sigues diciéndome así? —inquirió, formándose una sempiterna sonrisa en su rostro.

—Porque han pasado 5 meses y aún no lo creo. —respondió Crowley con total naturalidad dejando la bandeja sobre la cama. Se recostó junto al rubio en la cama y colocó su cabeza en su hombro, dando lo que podría ser la mejor muestra de lo que era la felicidad doméstica.

—Crowley, quiero… —dijo Aziraphale en un murmullo, acariciando el pelirrojo cabello del demonio, que ahora era lo suficientemente largo para caer descuidadamente sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué? ¿Escapar a Las Vegas? —bromeó Crowley.

—¡Crowley!

—¡Estoy bromeando! 

—Pues no bromees, querido —Aziraphale rodó los ojos, pero no borró la sonrisa que se crispaba en sus labios en aquel momento —Además, ya es muy tarde para eso —levantó su mano derecha, donde en uno de sus dedos brillaba con fúlgido resplandor un anillo dorado. El demonio sonrió victorioso.

—Bueno, podemos casarnos otra vez… —agregó con mirada juguetona —Me lo debes después de toda esta espera.

Aziraphale bufó con indignación y estuvo a punto de protestar, pero el demonio lo calló con una sonrisa, recostándose junto a él y rodeándolo fuertemente con sus brazos.

—¡Hey! No me culpes… —besó sus labios antes de continuar —Tú fuiste quien se quiso mudar antes de la boda.

—Lo sé, querido —concedió el rubio —Espero que aquello no te haya molestado —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa culpable en el rostro.

—Ángel… —otro beso en los labios —Si te esperé 6000 años, podría esperar lo que sea necesario.

Aziraphale soltó una risa mientras dejaba que el demonio volviera a acomodar su cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras él acariciaba su cabello. A estas alturas de su vida, se preguntaba cómo pudo haber sido tan cobarde, rehuyéndole a la oportunidad de ser feliz con el demonio, se maldecía a él mismo y a todas las trabas que hubo en el camino, pera cada vez que volvía a casa y miraba aquel pequeño rincón cerca del paraíso donde habían creado un hogar, olvidaba cualquier sentimiento que lo ligara al pasado.

Y no era tan complicado.

Desde el principio de los tiempos, se había replanteado su amistad con Crowley. Todo a su alrededor siempre parecía indicar que ambos eran algo más que simples amigos y al parecer, 6000 años de tensión romántica y sexual, un casi fin del mundo y un susto de muerte eran suficientes para reafirmar aquellos sentimientos que tanto se había empeñado en ocultar por cobardía. Solo ahora, con Crowley y él viviendo en una total calma y armonía que pensaron que nunca tendrían, se sentía completo.

Aziraphale contuvo la respiración al sentir la mano de Crowley tomando firmemente la suya, pero con toque suave y cariñoso.

—Creo que estoy soñando. —murmuró Crowley con fascinación en su voz.

—Pues no lo estás haciendo, querido. —le aseguró Aziraphale.

Crowley murmuró algo inaudible que Aziraphale no pudo descifrar. Una leve caricia lo dejó inmóvil, esperaba algo íntimo, pero Crowley no hizo nada de eso. Rodeó a Aziraphale con uno de sus brazos y se encogió hasta que la frente quedó apoyada sobre su pecho.

—Eres real —le susurró.

Aziraphale sintió cosquillas en su estómago. Bajó la mano y enredó los dedos entre sus rizos pelirrojos.

—Lo soy —se limitó a responder.

Crowley le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa casi infantil y un sonrojo en sus mejillas. —¡La carta de hoy!

—Cada día me escribes una, querido. —le recordó Aziraphale mientras su sonrisa se acrecentaba en su rostro.

—Y hoy no es la excepción, ángel. —declaró el demonio —Te dije que te escribiría una cada día y soy un demonio de palabra, así que pon atención, hoy planeo narrártela.

—Ah, ¿Sí? —cerró los ojos y se acomodó en la cama, preparado para escuchar la declaración epistolar del día de hoy. —Estoy listo, querido.

—Bien. —El agarre se apretó alrededor de su cuerpo. Sonrió. —Querido ángel…

Un carraspeo de parte del ángel le hizo cambiar lo dicho anteriormente.

—Mi querido Aziraphale Z. Crowley…

Y ahí, en una pequeña cabaña al sur de Inglaterra, lejos de los ojos delatores y lejos de responsabilidades y temores infundados, el ángel guardián de la puerta este y el demonio iniciador del pecado, comenzaron el resto de sus vidas juntos.

Y el resto, bueno, ustedes ya lo conocen.


End file.
